Naruto and Hinata: Burning Passion
by KuramaFTW
Summary: Naruto slowly begins to realize his feelings for Hinata, but will Hinata return those feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Hinata: Burning Passion

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto by any means

Side note: This is my first Fan Fic so please go easy on me when it comes to you guys reviewing and any suggestions would help. Also I am creating my own story after Naruto comes back from his 3 years of training with Jiraiya. So don't compare it to the actual story of the series.

_Italics means thoughts_

* * *

"I'M HOME!" said a blonde spiky haired teenager with whisker marks on both cheeks, wearing a headband with the symbol of a leaf on it. He was also wearing an orange coat (similar to the one he was wearing when he fought Pain) with black flames and a red swirl on the back. Under the coat was a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. And on his left hip was a sword with a black hilt and orange sheathe.

"Naruto calm down, I know it's been a while but jeez don't embarrass me." Said a long silver haired man carrying a huge scroll.

"Oh like you don't embarrass yourself by getting your ass kicked by every chick that caught you peeping on them Pervy Sage?!" Naruto came back

Jiraiya slaps Naruto upside the head due to his comment."Shut up!"

"Hey Pervy Sage remember you still owe me a treat to Ichiraku Ramen since you lost our little bet." Naruto said getting all excited

(Flashback)

"Naruto at this rate you are never going to master having your wind chakra flow into your sword." Jiraiya said giving a sigh of disappointment

"You wanna bet? How about this if I can master this in a week, you will treat me to ramen when we get back to the Leaf Village." Naruto said with an even more determined look on his face.

"Fine, but if you can't do it then you have to stay in your sexy jutsu for a week." With a slight blush and drool coming out of his mouth and a little bit of blood coming out of his nose.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" he said sarcastically

(End Flashback)

"How do you still remember that from two years ago?" Jiraiya said looking a bit surprised

"When it comes to ramen I never forget" Naruto said with grin on his face.

"Ok, but first we must go see Tsunade" Jiraiya said

"I know that" Naruto said while tilting his head to the side

(Skip to Tsunade's office)

"Lady Tsunade please, we are almost done with all of the paper work for today." Shizune said trying not to make Tsunade any angrier.

"Argh! I'm so stressed out from all of the crap those old geezers put me through. The next thing to annoy me is going to-" Tsunade gets cut off by the door bursting open and this sets her off and she sends an un-expecting Naruto through the wall and into the mountain with the Hokage's faces on it. After attacking Naruto, Tsunade makes eye contact with Jiraiya and noticed Naruto was missing. She then puts two and two together and "Oh, Shit!" she screams.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! GRANDMA TSUNADE!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Sorry Naruto, I've been under a lot of stress lately and you bursting in here why I accidently attacked you." While in the middle of trying to fix Naruto's rearranged face

_Wow kid I'm glad it was you who opened the door and not me _Jiraiya thought to himself as he watched Tsunade patch up Naruto

"So Naruto how did your training go?" Tsunade asked trying to change the subject

"Great, I mastered my Wind Chakra Nature, and created an insane jutsu for it. Pervy Sage also took me to Mount Myoboku and I master Sage Jutsu. Although I couldn't hold down the food that they served us" Naruto said, the thought of the food was enough to make him want to vomit

"Ha-ha, I don't blame you kid, caterpillars and beetles aren't meant for humans to eat." Jiraiya said

"Well that sounds great, Shizune please give Naruto his homecoming gift." Tsunade told her assistant

Shizune hands Naruto a key and attached is an address, "While you were gone a fire broke out and your apartment caught fire. We were able to save your picture of team seven but that was about it. So we got you a new place." Shizune explained

"Man that sucks that my old apartment burnt down but thanks for the new house. Just a question when did this happen?" Naruto said as he turned towards Tsunade

"About four months ago, but anyways why don't you go check it out." Tsunade said hinting for Naruto to get out of here.

"Thanks again for the new place I'm going to go check it out." Naruto said as he rushed out the door.

Just as Naruto was leaving he bumped into a familiar red face with pale lavender eyes. "N…Naru…Naruto" said a shy voice.

"Hinata? Oh my god it is you, I hardly recognized you because of how much you changed." Naruto shouted in excitement (Post-Time skip Hinata just so you guys know)

"I ha…haven't cha…changed th…that much." Hinata said shyly

"Are you kidding, you have defiantly changed since the last time I saw you, you even look a lot stronger than you did three years ago" Naruto said

"Th..Thank you Na….Naruto, but y…you….you're the one that looks different." Hinata said shyly again

"You really think so?" he asked

"Of course." she said while trying not to make eye contact. _You look so different that it is taking all of my willpower to keep myself from fainting_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Hinata I'm going to go and check out my new place. You wanna come?" Naruto asked

All of a sudden Hinata's light red face turned to a deep crimson

_He is inviting me to his house what should I do, I may never get another chance like this, I have to go._ "Sure. Huh, but wait, what happened to your old house?" Hinata asked looking a bit confused.

"You don't know, it burned down in a fire supposedly four months ago." Naruto explained

"Oh, I must've been on a mission when that happened." Hinata replied.

"Maybe that would explain why you didn't know till now, but anyway let's get going." Naruto said as the two of them started to look for Naruto's new house.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Like I said this is my first Fan Fic so please any advice you can give would be great. I still do have an idea of what is going to happen but I am open to suggestions. Remember though this is my first so go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it

_Italics means thoughts_

* * *

(Naruto's New House)

"Wow this is house is a little too big for just one person to live here." Naruto shouted with amusement

"You're right …. I hope you don't get lonely in there" Hinata joked

"Heh, a little loneliness won't bother me, remember all of those years where everyone isolated me?" Naruto said

"Yeah I do." _But I never understood why everyone isolated you; even on the way here I heard some mean comments about you. What is it that everyone hates about you that I don't know about?_ "Um, Naru…" She stopped herself thinking that she shouldn't ask about why the village hates him, it must be a touchy topic.

"Hm, what is it Hinata?" Naruto asked looking a bit puzzled

"Huh, Oh its nothing." she lied

"Ok, huh, oh man cool it even has a training area in the backyard, Grandma Tsunade truly knows how to pick a house." Naruto said with a twinkle in his eye

Hinata giggled at how Naruto was reacting to the training area. _That's just like him_

All of a sudden a very unpleasant noise came from Naruto's stomach.

"Aw man I am starving, hey Hinata want to go out and get something to eat?" Naruto asked with his hands over his stomach.

Hinata's face turned bright red _Is he asking me out on a date? No it can't be, he is just hungry and wants to know if want to tag along since I'm already here. "_Sure, how about Ichiraku?" she suggested

"Now you're speaking my language" Naruto said getting super excited

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dashed out of the house, Hinata's already red face grew even redder when Naruto grabbed her hand. _He is holding my hand; the man of my dreams is actually holding my hand_. Hinata was on the verge of passing out when all of a sudden they came to a quick stop right in front of Ichiraku

"Hello!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto? Oh my god Naruto you're back. Dad Naruto is back!" Ayame said with surprise written across her face

"Huh, Oh my god Naruto you sure have grown since the last time I saw you." Tosen said also surprised

"Yeah it sure has been a while since I had my favorite food served at my favorite restaurant." Naruto responded

"That's great to hear, I also see that you brought a date this time." Tosen said turning his sights on to Hinata

Hinata's face became an even darker shade of red at the sound of the word "date"

Naruto turned to Hinata and said "Hey Hinata is this a date?"

"If y…you w...wan….want it to be." she said trying not to faint.

"Then it's a date" he said with a grin on his face

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. She is now on a date with the man of her dreams. _If this is a dream I don't want anyone to wake me up._

"So what would you like to eat?" Ayame asked

"I guess I will have the Deluxe Ramen, and what would like Hinata?" Naruto said with drool coming out of the side of his mouth

"I will have the Shrimp Ramen." Hinata answered

"One Deluxe and one Shrimp coming right up." Ayame said

"Here you go, this one is on me." Tosen said as he placed their food in front of them

"No you're wrong, it's on me" said a long silver haired man carrying a giant scroll.

"Pervy Sage, good now you can make good on our bet." Naruto said

"I know that is why I am here so this way you won't be looming it over my head" Jiraiya responded

Hinata giggled a little

"So I see that you even have a date with you" Jiraiya pointed out

Hinata choked a bit, she still couldn't believe she was on a date with Naruto, she still felt like this was part of a dream.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Naruto asked annoyed at the comment

"Nothing, just glad to see that the idiot I just trained knows how to get a date." Jiraiya came back

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked now getting really annoyed

"Nothing, now hurry up and eat your ramen before it gets cold." Jiraiya said

"Oh crap your right, why am I wasting my time arguing with you?" Naruto said, trying to get back at Jiraiya

Jiraiya gave Naruto a good smack upside the head. Hinata continued to giggle at how well Naruto and Jiraiya got along, despite what it looked like

Naruto has just finished woofing down his fifth bowl of ramen and both Naruto and Hinata were on their way back to his place when they ran into Kiba, Lee, Shikimaru, Choji, Temari, Sakura and Ino.

"Oh my god its true, Naruto is back!" Ino shouted

Sakura ran up and gave Naruto a friendly hug, but due to her monstrous strength she was on the verge of snapping Naruto in two. Naruto was gasping for air when Sakura realized she was squeezing the life out of him and let him go.

"Damn Sakura how much can you bench?" he asked as he was trying to regain his breath. _Note to self, pissing off Sakura is even worse for my health now than three years ago._

"Very funny Naruto, and sorry about that." Sakura said placing her hands on her hips

"It's no big deal." Naruto said regaining his composure

"So Naruto when did you get back?" Shikamaru asked

"A couple of hours ago." Naruto answered

"Naruto what are you doing with Hinata?" she said with her hand up to her mouth and nudging Naruto in the side

"Nothing we just left Ichiraku's and were about to head back to my place, you guys wanna come?" Naruto offered

"Oh I see what's going on" Temari joked

Naruto raised his hands in a defensive way and said "No it's not like that"

"Ha-ha I'm just kidding" Temari said

"But Naruto isn't your apartment in the other direction?" asked Choji

"Don't you remember, his place caught fire four months ago, so obviously he got a new place" Shikamaru answered

"Oh, that's right I forgot about that" Choji said as he continued to munch on a bag of chips

"So Naruto how is the new place anyways?" asked Kiba

"It's great it even has a training area in the back" Naruto answered

Lee jumped in front of Naruto with a sparkle in his eye, "Naruto you must show me this training area"

"Ok no problem, just chill Bushy Brow. So are the rest of you guys coming?" Naruto asked the group

"Sure" they all said in unison

* * *

So what did you guys think of Chapter 2. Please let me know if there is anything you guys think I need to improve on. And if you guys don't like it then please say so.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Shikimaru, Kiba, Choji, and Lee are all walking back towards Naruto's new house and they are all having their own conversations.

"So Temari what has Gaara been up to?" Naruto asked

"Gaara has been very busy since he is now the Kazekage" she answered

"WHAT?! GAARA IS THE KAZEKAGE?" Naruto shouted completely shocked by the news

"That's right; he became Kazekage about a year ago" Temari explained

"Wow, Gaara is the Kazekage that is great. Hey Temari next time you see him tell him I said congratulations." Naruto said with a smile on his face

"Sure thing, not a problem." Temari said with smile on her face

"Thanks, oh here we are." Naruto said

"Wow" they all said in unison with the exception of Naruto and Hinata

"Naruto this house looks to be a bit too big for one person" Ino pointed out.

"I thought the same thing" Naruto replied

"SHOW ME THE TRAINING AREA!" shouted Lee, he was as excited as little kid in a candy store

"Jeez, so eager to see this training area. It probably won't be anything too special" Shikamaru said in a monotone voice

"Come on Shikimaru don't be like that, you know as well as I do that there is nothing Lee likes to do more than to train for a fight." Kiba said

"Naruto I challenge you to a sparring match" Lee shouted with more enthusiasm then ever

"Alright Lee you're on" Naruto said with an equal amount of enthusiasm

As Lee and Naruto were going at it the girls were off chatting

"So Hinata are you hoping Naruto will ask you out?" Ino said with a devilish look on her face

Hinata jumped at the question, "Wh…What do you mean?"

"Hinata, everyone except for Naruto knows that you have the biggest crush on him" Ino said with look of surprise on her face

"I still can't believe Naruto is too dense to even notice" Sakura said

"I don't know, I would love for him to ask me out, but I don't think he will" Hinata said reluctantly

"Why because Naruto is too dense to see your feelings for him?" Temari joked

"Speaking of relationships, how are you and Shikimaru doing Temari?" Sakura asked

"Pretty good, as usual it's hard to get him to do anything since he is so lazy" Temari sighed

"No shock there" Ino said with an annoyed tone

As Naruto and Lee finished up there little match, everyone decided it was about time to go home, except for Hinata

"Well see ya guys, Huh, Hinata aren't you leaving?" Naruto asked

"I tho…thought I would s…stay a bit longer, if th…that is ok with you" she said shyly, really wanting to spend as much time with Naruto as possible

Naruto didn't know what it was but he was glad that Hinata wanted to stay a bit longer

"That's fine, I'm glad you wanted to stay, otherwise it might just get little boring around here" he said with a smile on his face

Hinata started to blush

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked

"Sure" she answered

As they were walking a lot of people were glaring and whispering some pretty nasty stuff about Naruto. This did not escape Hinata and again she began to worry about why everyone hated Naruto. Naruto noticed it as well, it was as if they were whispering it just loud enough so he could hear it. They came to a point where there was no one else around. Hinata still concerned about Naruto decided to ask why they were saying those mean things.

"Naruto how come they were saying those nasty comments about you?" Hinata asked regrettably

Naruto, shocked by the question said "Don't worry about it, they just hold a grudge from all of the pranks I used to pull."

Hinata knew he was lying but figured he had a good reason for it and so decided to let it go.

"Burr, it's getting cold out" she said as she brought her hands up to her arms to warm herself up.

Naruto took off his coat and gave it to Hinata

"Here put this on" Naruto offered

After she put the coat on Naruto placed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. At this point she could no longer keep herself from passing out.

"Huh, Hinata, oh she passed out, well it is starting to get late, guess I should take her home." Naruto said to himself

Naruto threw her arms over his shoulders and started piggy-backing Hinata home. About a block from the Hyuuga estate Naruto bumped into Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father. Hiashi saw Hinata passed out on Naruto's back and yelled "What are you doing with my daughter you demon-brat." Naruto knows that Hinata's father hated him, and knew Hinata would get in a lot of trouble if he found out that they were hanging out all day.

"Relax, I just found her at one of the training grounds passed out like this. Since she is friend of mine I decided to bring her home. So here just take her and I will be on my way." He said making sure not to wake up Hinata or piss off Hiashi

Hiashi knew that Naruto and Hinata have worked together on a lot of missions, so he knew that they were most likely friends. However his hatred for Naruto led him to not exactly believe him.

"You had better not be lying to me" Hiashi said while glaring at Naruto

"I'm not; I just didn't want Hinata to catch a cold from sleeping outside. On top of that I just saved you the trouble of having to go out and look for her yourself, but in any case here." Naruto said as he handed Hinata over to Hiashi. He took his coat and started to make his way home.

* * *

As you can see Naruto is beginning to notice his feelings for Hinata, and as usual Hiashi doesn't trust Naruto. But in any case please review and if you have any advice or suggestions please feel free to say so


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

On his way home Naruto hears a deep, evil voice from the back of his mind.

Kyuubi: **Hey brat why didn't you tell the girl about me**

Naruto: **I didn't want another person to hate me due to you**

Kyuubi: **Why does it matter, everyone already hates you because of me**

Naruto: **I know that but this time we are talking about someone who is already one of my friends, and it would be even more painful to be betrayed by a friend who learned that I am a Jinchuriki**

Kyuubi: **Not like I care but wouldn't it be better for her to learn from you instead of someone else who could twist the truth**

Naruto: **You do have a point but still I believe that I should wait for a more appropriate time to tell her**

Kyuubi: **So you plan on hanging out with her more**

Naruto: **That is none of your business anyway I'm home so shut up so I can get to sleep**

(A Few Weeks Later)

A few weeks have gone by and Naruto and Hinata have been hanging out almost every day since he got back.

Naruto: So Hinata what do you want to go do today

Hinata: I have needed to catch up on some training so why don't we do that

Naruto: Ok, I need to get some training in anyways

They went back to Naruto's and decided to use his training field.

Naruto: Hey Hinata why don't we warm up with a little sparring

Hinata: "Ok that sounds great, but remember Naruto you can't hit a lady to hard" she said and started to giggle

Over the past few weeks Naruto has been finding a couple of things that Hinata does really cute, her giggle is one of those things

Naruto: "That should be no problem for a gentleman, but to bad I'm not gentle" he joked

Hinata started laughing and to Naruto, it was the most heavenly sound he had ever heard. He loves making Hinata laugh and see the smile that makes her look like a goddess.

Hinata: Well than this might be a problem, in any case shall we get started?

Naruto: Give me a sec, it's really hot out today; let me shed a few of these layers

Hinata couldn't help but stare at Naruto's well toned body, it was as if somebody chiseled it out of marble. Naruto noticed Hinata was staring and decided to mess with her by flex his muscles; Hinata noticed this and snapped right out of her stare.

Naruto: "Get a good look" he said joking with her again

Hinata pretended like she didn't know what he was talking about, "Huh, good look at what?"

Naruto: Never mind, shall we get started?

Hinata: Sure

They began sparring and fists were flying, it was a storm of punches and kicks. About after a good hour had passed by and Hinata needed a break, so Naruto made a Shadow Clone and continued to fight. Hinata was confused by Naruto making a clone. "Hey Naruto how come you made a Shadow Clone to help with your training?"

Naruto: Oh that is simple, unlike regular clones, Shadow clones gain experience as well, and when that clone disappears everything that it experienced goes to the jutsu caster. So now since I am sparring with a Shadow Clone I am getting twice the experience and getting stronger twice as fast.

Hinata: Wow talk about a handy little trick, hey would you mind teaching me the Shadow Clone Jutsu?

Naruto: Not at all, besides I would think that Shadow Clones would be very useful to you Hyuugas

A few more hours have passed and it looks like Hinata has almost mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, when all of a sudden there was a knocking on Naruto's door.

Naruto: Coming

When he opened the door it was none other than Ino, Shikimaru, and Sakura.

Ino: Huh, where is Hinata I figured you two would be hanging out again today?

Naruto: Oh she's here

Sakura: "Is this a bad time cause we can come back later" noticing Naruto was without a shirt and was sweating

Naruto: "Huh, Oh no you misunderstand, Hinata and I are training together and it is just so hot out today so I took my shirt off. Nothing is going on." He said with a deep blush running across his face

Shikimaru: Well in that case may we come in?

Naruto: Sure let me just go grab my shirt and Hinata

Hinata: Who was that?

Naruto: Sakura, Ino, and Shikimaru have come here to hang out. Come on Sakura and Ino were looking for you

Hinata: Ok

Ino: Oh Hinata there you are, must be nice to cool off inside his house after training in this heat

Hinata: Yeah it sure is

Sakura: When Naruto came to the door with no shirt on and saying that you were here made me think we were interrupting something between the two of you.

A deep blush shot across Hinata's face, "Is th…that so"

Ino: Yeah it was actually kinda funny seeing as how Naruto started to blush as well.

As the girls continued to chat Naruto and Shikimaru were talking

Shikimaru: So how was the training?

Naruto: It was a needed workout; since I got back I've been hanging out with Hinata almost all of the time so I haven't been able to get in any training.

Shikimaru: I noticed, as a matter of fact a lot of the group thinks that you two are going out by how much time you guys are spending together

Naruto: "Really" he said as he started to blush

Naruto and Shikimaru continued to talk

Ino: So has he asked you out yet?

Hinata: N…no, why do you ask?

Sakura: You two have been spending almost every hour of everyday together since he got back, how does that not bring up that question

Hinata: I see your point, but still he hasn't asked me out

Naruto: Hey guys who wants to go out and get something to eat?

Hinata's stomach growled at the sound of food, since she hadn't eaten anything after training.

Sakura: That sounds great, what about you two

Ino and Hinata both nodded

Sakura: However, Naruto we aren't going to Ichiraku

Naruto: Aww, how come?

Sakura: You go there for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Don't you ever get tired of it?

Naruto: No not really

Sakura: Well anyway we aren't going there you need more variety in your diet

Naruto: "Fine" he said knowing that arguing with Sakura may not turn out to great for him.

Ino: Well then where should we go

Hinata: I know of a good seafood place not too far from here

Sakura: That sounds good

Shikimaru: Ok but before we go, Naruto get in the shower, I could tell you were training hard today from a mile away

Naruto: Shikimaru you asshole

Sakura: He is right Naruto we all can wait for you and Hinata to get a shower, I doubt she wants to be seen in a restaurant looking all dirty

Hinata: Your right, I am going to run home real quick and get cleaned up, see you guys in about an hour

Naruto: Alright I guess you have a point

* * *

This chapter is a little longer than the others but I hope you enjoy it. Remember please any suggestions will help get over what might be future writer's block. Plus it would be interesting to here what you guys think should happen next


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. What else is new lol

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversations with the Kyuubi**

* * *

After getting out of the shower Naruto felt refreshed, and he was anxious to meet up with Hinata again. He threw on an orange t-shirt and some black pants. As soon as he was dressed he walked out into the living room to find his friends sitting and chatting.

Naruto: Alright should we go grab Hinata?

Sakura: Me and Ino will get her, we all know Hiashi hates you so while me and Ino get Hinata you and Shikimaru get us a table at the restaurant

Naruto: I guess you're right whatever kill two birds with one stone

Shikimaru: Come on let's get going, see you two in a little bit

Ino: Ok see ya

(Hyuuga Estate)

Hinata: _I feel so much better after getting that shower. We really worked up a sweat out there._

Hyuuga Servant: Lady Hinata I beg your pardon but a Miss Sakura Haruno and a Miss Ino Yamanaka have come to get you for dinner.

Hinata: Thank you tell them I will be ready in a little bit

Hyuuga Servant: Yes ma'am

Hinata had just finished getting ready and was on her way to the door when she was stopped by Hiashi

Hiashi: Hinata where are you going?

Hinata: Father?! I am going out to dinner with Ino and Sakura

Hiashi: I see very well then, I expect you back no later the 9 o'clock

Hinata: Yes sir

(Just outside the Hyuuga Estate)

Hinata: Sorry you guys my father just wanted to know where I was going

Ino: That's fine, we understand. Did he give you a curfew?

Hinata: Yeah 9 o'clock, by the way where are Naruto and Shikimaru?

Sakura: They went on ahead to get us a table

Hinata: Ok then shall we go catch up to them?

(At the restaurant)

Naruto: I hope this place is good

Shikimaru: It is, I have come here with my family a couple of times. The food is really quite good

Naruto: Alright then shall we go and get a table before Sakura hits me

Shikimaru: Are you really that terrified of her

Naruto: Have you seen that monstrous strength she has, being on the receiving end of one of punches means a month in the hospital.

Shikimaru: I think you are over-reacting a bit

Naruto: No I am not. Remind me to show you Training Field 3 sometime. There you will see what she did to the place

Shikimaru: Whatever, let's go

Waitress: Hello, how many?

Shikimaru: Five

Waitress: "Ok" she said as she looked up and saw Naruto. "Hang on, we don't serve someone like him here"

Shikimaru: What do you mean by that?

Waitress: "Exactly what I said, we won't serve him." She said glaring at Naruto

Little did she know that there was a blonde haired Hokage sitting just within earshot, she got up and made her way over to the waitress. She had the most evil look on her face that Naruto had ever seen. As the waitress turned around she saw this pissed off Hokage, and boy was this waitress scared shitless.

Tsunade: "What did you just say to them?" she growled

Waitress: We…we won't serve him

Tsunade: And why not?

Waitress: Because he…

Tsunade: BECAUSE NOTHING! THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO IGNORE THIS YOUNG MAN SERVICE! AS HOKAGE I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY DISCRIMINATION OF ANY KIND IN THIS VILLAGE, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

Waitress: "Yyyyyyyes ma'am, I will get them the best seats I can find" she said while on the verge of pissing herself

Naruto: Thanks Grandma Tsunade, but you didn't have to do that

Tsunade: Oh yes I did, like I said, I won't allow discrimination of any kind in this village

Shikimaru: Well we got a table

Tsunade: So is it just you two?

Shikimaru: No, Sakura and Ino are getting Hinata and then meeting us here.

Tsunade: I see well enjoy your dinner, and Naruto I will make sure they don't mess with your dish

Naruto: You don't have to baby sit me Granny

Tsunade: "Of course I do, you probably just hit the age where you no longer have to wear diapers" she said messing with Naruto

Naruto: Very funny

Waitress: "Your table is ready" she said trying not to incur the wrath of Tsunade

Shikimaru: Thank you

(Later)

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had just walked into the restaurant. Hinata notices Naruto waving to get their attention.

Hinata: Sakura, Ino over there

Both Sakura and Ino turn to see Naruto and Shikimaru sitting at a table and the three of them started making their way over to them.

Naruto: Hey you guys you totally missed it.

Sakura: Missed what?

Shikimaru proceed to tell them about Tsunade and the Waitress and they couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto eventually got a good look at Hinata who was in a Lavender tank top and white pants that defined every curve on her body and Naruto couldn't help but stare. Hinata felt his stare and began to blush. The Waitress made her way over to the table and began to take their orders.

Waitress: So what would guys like to eat?

Naruto: Lobster

Hinata: Sautéed Shrimp with a bowl of rice on the side

Ino: Grilled Salmon

Sakura: Grilled Flounder

Shikimaru: Fried Shrimp

Waitress: Ok that is everyone your food will be out shortly

"Thank you" they all said in unison

Shortly after their food came out and they all dug in

Naruto: "Whew I'm stuffed, that was good" he said as they were walking out

Sakura: You're right Naruto, good call Hinata

Hinata: Thank you

Ino: Well that was great and all but it is starting to get late, and Hinata didn't you say you had to be home by nine

Hinata: Oh, you're right, what time is it?

Shikimaru: Don't worry its 8:30. You still have half an hour.

Hinata: What a relief

Naruto: Hinata since we both live in that direction why not let my walk you home?

Hinata: Thanks Naruto

Sakura: Naruto be careful not to make it look like you two were on a date, Hiashi thinks that Hinata went with just me and Ino.

Naruto: Ok, thanks for the heads up.

* * *

As you can clearly see Naruto is slowly putting the moves on Hinata. As usual please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions or advice please share them


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto and never will

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

After saying good-bye to their friends Naruto and Hinata started to make their back home.

Naruto: Dinner was really good, nice suggestion Hinata we may have to go there more often.

Hinata had a small blush on her face

Hinata: Do you mean just you and me?

Naruto also had a small blush sneak up on him

Naruto: If you want to

Hinata smiled at how close the two have become since Naruto returned. It was almost as if they were already going out. Hinata has even gained more confidence in herself and doesn't faint as often, while Naruto has become a bit more of a gentleman. As they got closer to the Hyuuga estate, Naruto started to put some space between him and Hinata, he never knew if Hiashi was watching thanks to that Byakugan of his. Hinata on the other hand wanted to be as close as possible and didn't care if her father saw her.

Naruto: Well were here, it was nice having dinner with everyone

Hinata: Dinner was nice, and thanks for walking me home

Naruto:" Anytime, well it's almost nine so I'd better get out of here, see ya tomorrow" he said as he waved back towards Hinata

Hinata waved backing and said "Can't wait for tomorrow!"

As Hinata walked in she saw her father drinking tea and sitting next to incense, and Hinata knew from experience, don't bother Hiashi otherwise he might explode. So she tried to pretend she didn't see him and tried to make a break for her room. "Hinata!" said Hiashi.

Hinata: "Yes father" she said scared out of her mind

Hiashi: Hinata what were you doing with that kid

Hinata: Do you mean Naruto?

Hiashi: Yes that brat

Hinata: Nothing we just met up on the way home were just talking

Hiashi: Fine but do not get involved with him, do you understand

Hinata: Yes sir

Hiashi: Good now off to bed, I got a letter from Tsunade that you are supposed to report to her for a mission tomorrow at eight

Hinata: Yes sir

(At Naruto's House)

Naruto: Hmm, looks like I got mail, oh Grandma Tsunade wants me to report for a mission tomorrow. That sucks because now I won't be able hang out with Hinata tomorrow.

Kyuubi: **Heh, you really like that Hyuuga girl don't ya**

Naruto: **Shut up, what is wrong with wanting to hang out with a friend?**

Kyuubi: **Nothing, but when she is the only friend you want to hang out with then the concept of just a friend gets questioned**

Naruto: **Damn you sure are talkative today and besides why do you care**

Kyuubi: **I don't I'm just bored out of my mind, try living 16 years in cage with nothing to do and see how long you last**

Naruto: **I understand how that must drive you crazy, but I have been called in for a mission tomorrow so you might get lucky and see a little action**

Kyuubi: **Finally**

Naruto: **Well in that case I need to get to bed so this way I won't get dragged in by Grandma Tsunade for being late**

Kyuubi: **Whatever**

(The next day outside of the Hokage's building)

Naruto:_ Man it really sucks that I won't get to hang out with Hinata today, but my job as a ninja comes first_

"Naruto!" shouted a familiar female voice

Naruto: Oh, hey Sakura, I assume you have been called in for the same mission as me

Sakura: Yup, I sure hope this will be a quick one because I have so much that needs to get done

Naruto: Same here, well shall we go in before we get scolded by Grandma Tsunade

Sakura: Sure

Naruto and Sakura enter Tsunade's office to find Hinata already there.

Naruto: "Hinata you're on this mission too" he said with a smile on his face

Hinata: Yup _I'm so glad that he will be on this mission with me_

Naruto: Cool _I'm so glad that she will be on this mission with me_

Sakura: "Well doesn't that work out for you two nicely" she said smirking at the two

They both looked at each other and a small blush crept up on their faces

Tsunade: That's enough let's get you three debriefed

"Yes" they all said in unison

Tsunade: Good now here is your mission, two days ago a man from a High class family was kidnapped by a couple of strange ninja. We need both Naruto and Hinata to track these two and Sakura once you three retrieve the hostage we need you to use your medical ninjutsu to heal any injuries that he might have. Understood?

"Yes" they all said again

Tsunade: Good, Dismissed

The three then ran off towards the North Gate.

Naruto: Hang on you guys before we let me enter Sage Mode

Sakura: Can't you do that while we are moving

Naruto: No I can't, to enter Sage Mode I need to be completely still, don't worry it won't take long

Sakura: Fine then, we are going to need this Sage Mode yours aren't we

Naruto: Yup

After about a minute, orange rings appeared around Naruto's eyes and his eyes changed to look like a frog's eyes, "So that's what Sage Mode looks like" Hinata said.

Naruto: Yeah and in this form I can feel people's chakra as easily as feeling the wind on my face that is why I needed to enter this form before we got anywhere

Sakura: I see well that will come in handy

Naruto: Yeah now let's get going

* * *

You guys know the drill, review, comments, advice, suggestions. All of them will help me make this an even better Fan Fic


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

Naruto: Alright let's get this mission over with

"Right" said Sakura and Hinata in unison

Naruto: Hinata I thinks it's time to activate your Byakugan

Hinata: Right…BYAKUGAN!

Naruto: Alright now we are ready to go, Hinata just letting you know I can only sense chakra, and if I'm not familiar with it I won't be able to distinguish it, so if I find anything I will let you know and then you look in that direction and tell us what you see.

Hinata: Got it

Sakura: _Wow the mission had just started and they already have a method of finding the enemy, their teamwork is already almost perfect_. Great plan guys, that seems almost fool proof, I'm impressed Naruto

Naruto: What is that supposed to mean

Sakura: Nothing it's just that is something I would expect to come from Shikimaru and not you

Hinata giggled a bit

Naruto: Very funny Sakura, anyway let's get going

They then started running through the forest, jumping from tree to tree moving as fast as they can in order to cover as much ground as possible. Each time Naruto finds any source of chakra he informs Hinata who says that it can't be the guys they are looking for. But then Naruto notices a weak but familiar chakra and they come to a quick stop. "Hinata check in the 2 o'clock direction about 400 yards from here and tell me if it's who I think it is" he said with a worried look on his face.

Hinata: Ok

Sakura: Naruto who is it

Naruto: Hinata will tell us, I don't want to get your hopes up just to have them crashing down.

Hinata had a look of shock on her face that Naruto and Sakura noticed.

Sakura: Hinata who is it?

Hinata: Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura: What?!

Naruto: That's what I thought but Hinata why is his chakra level so weak

Hinata: It looks like he has been injured very badly

Sakura: What?! Sasuke is hurt, Naruto we need to help him

Naruto: Right, let's go

About a minute later they closed in on Sasuke

Naruto: SASUKE!

Sasuke immediately recognized the voice, _Oh shit, I need to get out of here but in my condition I won't be able to out run him_

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata all stopped right next to Sasuke

Naruto: Sasuke, we finally caught up with you

Sasuke: What are you doing here Naruto?

Naruto: We are on a mission and we just happened to find you, man you got messed up pretty damn good, who did this to you?

Sasuke: That is none of your business

Sakura: Naruto is right Sasuke, you look to be in pretty bad shape, let me treat your wounds

Sasuke: "Leave me alone these injuries are nothing" he said as he tried to stand up bot collapsed and passed out

"Sasuke!" both Naruto and Sakura shouted

Sakura ran over to check his pulse, "he is alive just unconscious" said Sakura with a sigh of relief

Naruto: That's good, let's setup camp here for the night, Sakura you tend to his wounds, Hinata why don't you be look out and tell us if you find them, I will get working on a fire.

"Right" the two girls said together

A few hours have passed and Sasuke started to wake up with Sakura right by his side, "Don't move, I just finished patching you up, please rest a bit" she said with concern in her voice

Sasuke: Fine

Sakura smiled, "Naruto, Sasuke is awake!" she shouted. Naruto walked in with a smile on his face, "Great to see you still breathing" he said

Sasuke: Very funny

Naruto: Sasuke who did this to you, and why aren't you with Orochimaru?

Sasuke: Like I said that is none of your business

Naruto: I'm guessing that you are still after Itachi

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Which way did he go?" he shouted

Naruto: Whoa hang I never said that we saw him

Sasuke: Hmm, still as useless as can be aren't you

Naruto: Screw you man

Sasuke: Well to answer your one of your questions, Itachi is the one that did this to me

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted

Sasuke: Yeah I challenged him and he beat me, he was also with that shark faced freak from that time when they attacked you three years ago, they were also carrying what looked like a man from a High ranking family.

"What?!" both Naruto and Sakura shouted again

Naruto: They are the ones we are looking for

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Sakura: Our mission is to find a couple of ninja who kidnapped a member from a High ranking family and retrieve him, and possibly capture the two ninja alive for questioning

Sasuke: Well then I guess we have similar goals

Naruto: Yeah, hang on I am going to tell Hinata what we have learned

Sakura: Ok good idea

Naruto: I am also going to send a messenger frog to Tsunade that we found our target

Sasuke: Don't tell her about me!

Naruto: Don't worry I won't

Naruto made his way over towards Hinata

Hinata: How is Sasuke doing?

Naruto: Alright, still a little banged up but he will be fine

Hinata: That's good to hear

Naruto: Yeah, Hinata we now know who we are looking for

Hinata: Really who?

Naruto: Itachi Uchiha and his shark faced ally Kisame Hoshigaki

Hinata: Itachi, isn't that Sasuke's older brother?

Naruto: Yeah and the guy that annihilated the entire Uchiha Clan with the exception of Sasuke in an entire night. He is very dangerous

Hinata: Ok I will look for them

Naruto: Alright let me know if you find them

Hinata: No problem

* * *

I know I am taking my sweet time for when Naruto and Hinata get together but I didn't want have them jump right into a relationship. Besides it is more realistic that way.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

Naruto: Hinata make sure to keep an eye out for Itachi

Hinata: Don't worry I will be sure to spot him

Naruto: Good to hear, I'm going to go collect more firewood, be back in about an hour to relieve you

Hinata: Ok thanks

Naruto ran off to find his fire wood meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke are talking

Sakura: Wow Sasuke you are healing faster than I was expecting

Sasuke: Yeah thanks to Orochimaru

Sakura: What happened to Orochimaru?

Sasuke: There was nothing more I could learn from him so I left to go find Itachi, I found him and was able to fight him but after he used his Mangekyo Sharingan I couldn't stand up to his Tsukuyomi and it knocked me out

Sakura: How long where you like that before we found you

Sasuke: About an hour

Sakura: So Itachi was still relatively close when we found you

Sasuke: More or less

As Sasuke and Sakura continued to talk two shadowy figures were going over their plan of attack

Figure 1: You got that, the Byakugan has one blind spot, right on the back of the neck. Sneak up on the girl from that spot and grab her.

Figure 2: What are you going to be doing?

Figure 1: I'm going to grab the other girl and then we split up, he will have no choice but pick one of his friends to save while the other one doesn't get saved

Figure 2: What about the Uchiha boy?

Figure 1: He is in terrible shape we don't have to worry about him

Figure 2: Fine, let's get this over with

Figure 1: Remember take them alive

Figure 2: Got it

An hour had passed and Naruto has made his way back to the camp site only to see Sasuke unconscious and Hinata and Sakura missing

Naruto: Sasuke! Wake up! Sasuke, wake up damn it!

Sasuke started rolling and woke up, he then remembered what happened

Sasuke: Naruto we have to go after them!

Naruto: Sasuke what are you talking about tell me what happened

(Flashback)

Sakura: Hey Sasuke sit up it is time to change your bandages

Sasuke: Alright

While Sakura was changing his bandages Hinata was getting worried.

Hinata: _Something isn't right about this air I can feel an overwhelming amount of blood lust. Naruto I hope you are ok, please hurry back_

And in that moment Hinata felt a hand strike her at the back of her neck and she was out cold. At the same time Sakura was also attacked and Sasuke identified her attacker

(End Flashback)

Sasuke: Her attacker was Itachi, and I saw his partner holding Hinata under his arm

After hearing this Naruto is pissed, "That's it I am going to kick their asses, they are about to wish they hadn't been born" he shouted, his eyes had turned from a royal blue to a deep crimson red with slits for pupils. His whisker marks on his face deepened and his canines grew a bit longer.

Naruto: Sasuke which way did they go?

Sasuke: You aren't taking them on by yourself

Naruto: Sasuke you can't go, you're injured

Sasuke: Nope I'm all healed up and ready for action

Naruto: How?

Sasuke: That freak Orochimaru injected me with a serum that gave me accelerated healing

Naruto: Heh, I know how helpful that can be, and who would've thought that freak has actually done something helpful for us?

Sasuke: I know

Naruto: Alright Sasuke you get Sakura and I'll get Hinata

Sasuke: I was going to go after Itachi anyways

Naruto: I know that, and besides I wouldn't stand a chance against his Sharingan anyways. So you would have the best chance of saving Sakura.

Sasuke: Alright well I know which direction Itachi went but that shark faced freak Kisame knocked me out so I don't which way he went. I do know that Itachi said that they were splitting up so you're on your own for finding Kisame.

Naruto: Not a problem all I have to do is go Sage Mode and track Hinata's chakra signature

Sasuke: Sage Mode?

Naruto: I'll tell you about it later but in any case let's get moving

Sasuke: Right

Naruto took a minute to enter Sage Mode, once in Sage Mode he started searching for Hinata's chakra signature. _Found you, 5 o'clock direction about 600 yards from here and still moving. I'd better get going luckily he is going pretty slow._ Naruto chased after him as fast as he could but then _Huh they stopped, the two chakras are moving independently, that means Hinata is awake and fighting that guy, now I really need to move._ Naruto's eyes began to change shape and color to resemble the Kyuubi's, the whisker marks thickened and his canines grew once again. _If he so much as harms a single hair on her head I'm going to kill him._

Meanwhile Hinata was fighting Kisame and attacking with everything she has got.

_This isn't working he is stronger, faster, and has a chakra level that rivals that of a tailed beast. If I am going to beat him I need to get creative._ "Shadow Clone Jutsu" she shouted and made two clones of herself that surrounded Kisame. All of a sudden the three Hinatas got into a stance and shouted "Gentle Fist 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms of Divinity!"

Kisame: What?! Oh not good

The three Hinatas attacked but Kisame blocked all of the attacks

Kisame: That was a good move, but you are still too slow to even lay a finger on me. Now then how about I finish you off now

Kisame raised his sword, ready to deliver the final blow but then "Wind Style: Emerald Whirlwind" Kisame blocks the attack and looks over to who launched the attack only to find a very pissed off Naruto with his sword drawn

Hinata: NARUTO!

Naruto: STAY AWAY FROM THE GIRL I LOVE YOU SHARK FACED SON OF A BITCH!

* * *

There you go Naruto has revealed his feelings for Hinata, now what is going to happen next. Well of I know but no big surprise there. In any case please comment and if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

Naruto: STAY AWAY FROM THE GIRL I LOVE YOU SHARK FACED SON OF A BITCH!

Hinata: _Love, did he just say that he loved me_

Kisame: Oh, so you love this girl

Naruto: THAT'S RIGHT AND IF AS SO MUCH HARM A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Hinata: _He just said it again, Naruto loves me, this is a dream come true_

"Is that so" Kisame said as he raised his sword in an attempt to kill Hinata. Naruto noticed this and jumped in and blocked the attack with his sword. "Oh, so you wish to cross blades with one of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist" Kisame said

Naruto: I don't care if you are one of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist I don't care if you were God you threatened Hinata so now I am going to kill you.

Kisame looked into Naruto's eyes and notice that they shared the characteristics of the Kyuubi and Sage Mode. Naruto pushed Kisame back and came in for another swing but Kisame blocked it. Naruto jumped back and Kisame noticed chakra beginning to envelop Naruto's blade. Naruto raised it over his head and shouted "Wind Style: Emerald Whirlwind" and he swung his sword and this green crescent shaped slash came hurling right at him. Kisame blocked the attack but when he looked back to where Naruto was standing Naruto was gone, only to find out that Naruto was now coming at him from behind. Kisame spun around and struck Naruto in the face, however Naruto bursted into a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

Kisame: Huh, a Shadow Clone. You're pretty good kid!

Naruto: "You're not too bad yourself" he said standing behind Kisame

Kisame: I guess I can have some fun with you after all

Naruto: What is so fun about getting annihilated?

Kisame: What

Just as Kisame finished saying that two Shadow Clones came down right above and one of them shouted "Rasengan!" while the other one grabbed the clone with the Rasengan by the wrist and threw him towards Kisame.

Kisame: _Not a bad strategy kid, your clones up there are a distraction and you are hoping that I block that jutsu so you can attack me from an unguarded spot. Too bad that won't work_

Kisame jumped out of the way, "You are going to have to do better than that!" he shouted but then he heard "Wind Style: Emerald Whirlwind." He turned to see that there was another clone already to attack. _Shit I fell right into his trap_ Kisame thought. Kisame then twisted and just narrowly dodged the attack, he then however looks over to the original to see that he was holding what looked like a shuriken made out of wind chakra.

Naruto: Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken

Kisame: _Oh shit, if I get hit by that I'm a dead man_

Naruto then hurls the jutsu at Kisame and there was a gigantic explosion and gale force winds were whipping all around the forest.

Hinata: _Naruto is so strong, so this is how far he has come in those three years of training with Lord Jiraiya_

Naruto then looks over to see a messed up Kisame, "Huh, so you managed to dodge most of the attack, but it looks like you were still nicked by it."

Hinata: How did he manage to dodge that attack, I was certain that he was hit dead on.

Kisame: Wondering how I survived huh, well its simple I created a Water Clone and it kicked me making me dodge most of the attack while my clone took the entire force of the hit. _However that was a powerful jutsu, even for it to just nick me to cause this much damage, I have no choice but retreat for now._

Kisame used a jutsu that created a giant wave that made Naruto and Hinata lose sight of him and he took that opportunity to escape. Naruto and Hinata stood back up, and Naruto frustrated that he lost sight of Kisame, "Damn it, that coward, he ran away" Naruto growled

Naruto: Oh well, you ok Hinata

Hinata: Naruto, you said earlier that you loved me right, did you mean that

Naruto's face turned bright red, "Uh yeah, I did mean that, sorry if that makes you feel un…" Naruto was cut off by Hinata who ran up and started kissing him. Naruto at first shocked by the kiss then ended up kissing her back matching his lips to fit hers. They continued to kiss passionately until they both needed to come up for air.

Naruto: I guess you are ok with it after all

Hinata: Naruto I have loved you ever since we were little kids, and now hearing that you love me is like a dream come true.

Naruto: Really, I never noticed

Hinata: I know but I was always too shy to ever come out and say it

Naruto and Hinata then shared another passionate kiss.

Hinata: Naruto I think we need to catch up with Sakura and Sasuke. We can do this later.

Naruto: You're right let's go

(Over By Sasuke)

Sasuke: I have caught up to you brother

Itachi: How are you able to move after the beating I gave you earlier

Sasuke: I have to thank Orochimaru for that you see he injected me with a serum that gave me accelerated healing capabilities. In any case you must still be hurting after that fight from earlier and I doubt that you are in the best condition to fight let alone use that Mangekyo Sharingan of yours.

Itachi: You are right, my chakra level isn't at what I would like it to be, and I'm still a little beat up from our fight earlier

Sasuke: So then let's do this

Itachi: Sasuke, I know full well that you want revenge however do you want like this?

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Itachi: I mean attacking and killing me in a weakened state doesn't mean you have surpassed me. It just means that you are a low-life opportunist and nothing more.

Sasuke: _He's right, in-order for my revenge to be perfect I have to surpass him. No wait he is just playing mind games, but he does have a point. Argh, what do I do?_ Fine you can go but you have to leave the man you kidnapped and Sakura.

Itachi: Very well

Itachi did just that in figuring that Kisame has captured Naruto

Sasuke: Damn it what am I doing that was probably my best chance of taking revenge on him

Sakura: Sasuke are you alright?

Sasuke: I'm fine

Sakura: Um Sasuke, thank you

Sasuke: Don't mention it

Naruto: Sasuke, Sakura!

Sakura: Naruto, Hinata!

Sasuke turned and gave Naruto the meanest look Naruto had ever seen

Naruto: Sasuke what is wrong?

Sasuke: I will tell what is wrong, I just lost my best chance to take revenge on my brother all because I felt I owe you guys one for taking care of my injuries. Now you are going to make it up to me.

Naruto: Don't worry those guys are after me, so if you stick around then we are bound to run into them again. Which means you would have to come back to the Hidden Leaf.

Sasuke: I guess I don't have any choice

"Yay, you're coming home" Sakura squealed

Sasuke: Like I said I have no choice

Naruto: Well in any case welcome home Sasuke

* * *

As you guys can see a lot has happened in this chapter and it is one of my longer ones. But please comment and as always if you have any suggestions I am glad to hear them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura returned the man that was kidnapped by Itachi and Kisame to his family and with that it was time to go back to the Hidden Leaf.

Sasuke: Hey Naruto, I've got a question I wanna ask you

Naruto: Shoot

Sasuke: Ever since you rescued Hinata, I have noticed you two haven't left each other's side. Is there something going on that we don't know about?

Naruto started to blush and said, "Well actually we are now officially going out."

Sasuke and Sakura's jaws hit the ground and then flipped head over heels once they heard those words come out of his mouth

"What?!" they both said in unison

Hinata: It's true, when Naruto caught up to us the first thing he said was for Kisame to leave the girl he loved alone otherwise he would kill him

Sakura: That is actually kinda romantic, almost like it was part of some story where Naruto was the hero and Hinata was the damsel in distress

Naruto: Sakura that is what happened, I was the hero and Hinata was the beautiful damsel in distress

Sasuke: Naruto how did that fight with Kisame go, I'm guessing that he just dropped Hinata and made a break for it considering the fact that you are uninjured

Naruto: Not really, we did fight and I was mopping the floor with him. I almost finished him off with my most powerful jutsu but he just barely dodged the attack. He got nicked by it which was enough to seriously injure him and cause him to run away

Sasuke: _Holy shit, by the sound of it you made him look like a child. Have you really progressed that much in just three years?_ Wow sounds like you were really whooping his ass

Hinata: You should've seen it he couldn't lay a hand on Naruto

Sakura: That's amazing

The group continued to race through the forest while still maintaining their conversation but they then came up to the Leaf Village Front Gate only to find Tsunade to great them and 6 Anbu Black Ops with her.

Naruto: Grandma Tsu…

Naruto was cut off by Tsunade rushing right past him and grabbing a hold of Sasuke.

Naruto: What are you doing Granny?

Sakura: Lady Tsunade why are you doing this, Sasuke has come to return to the village

Tsunade: I know that!

Naruto: Then why?

Tsunade: Because he deserted the village and joined up with Orochimaru, so we need to take him in for questioning. Its ok we aren't going to hurt him, this is just standard village procedure. I hope you understand.

Sakura: I understand

Sasuke: May I ask you a question?

Tsunade: What is it?

Sasuke: First off, can I stand up, it's hard to breath with your foot on my chest, I'm not going anywhere

Tsunade removed her foot and Sasuke stood up.

Sasuke: That's much better now how long is this going to take

Tsunade: Village procedure says three to five days. In the mean time you will be held in our prison with no visitations, understand

Sasuke: I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this was going to happen, but I guess there is no avoiding it. Yes, I understand

Tsunade: Good

Naruto: See ya when you get out

Sasuke: Yeah

Sakura: Sasuke when you get out would you mind if we went out on a date

Sasuke: Sure, at least that will give me something to look forward to

Sakura started hopping and clapping out of pure happiness

Tsunade: Alright now then since that has been settled I expect you three to be in my office in a half an hour to give me your report

"Yes" said Naruto, Hinata and Sakura in unison

Tsunade, Sasuke and the 6 Anbu with them all of a sudden disappeared

Hinata: Sakura that is so amazing that you finally get to go out on a date with Sasuke

Sakura: I know, and it must be amazing for you to finally have Naruto as your boyfriend

Hinata: "It is like a dream come true" she said while she turned to look at Naruto and Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and smiled. They then both shared a small kiss.

"Naruto and Hinata just kissed!" yelled a voice

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura all turned to the source of the voice only to find all of their friends standing there and Kiba had his mouth open and was pointing at them.

"Shut up" said a teenager with the same eyes as Hinata

Hinata: Neji please don't tell my father

Neji: Don't worry your secret is safe with me

"It won't stay much of a secret if someone screams it out again like an idiot" said another boy in a trench-coat and had black goggles on. He was so covered up that you could hardly tell who he was

Naruto: Good one Shino

Ino: So you and Naruto finally got together, you have to tell me how long have you two been keeping this a secret from us?

Hinata: "We just got together while on the mission" she said with a small blush creeping up on her face.

Naruto: Anyways, what are you guys doing here?

Shikimaru: We heard Sasuke was coming back with you three so we were hoping we could get here before Tsunade in-order to see him

Naruto: I see

Lee: I was hoping I was going to get a chance to spar with him after all we have a score to settle

Kiba: What else is new?

Naruto: Sakura getting to go out on a date with Sasuke that is what's new

Just as he finished saying that he found himself a mile away with his face smashed into a wall

Hinata: Naruto! Why did you do that Sakura?

Sakura: He has a big mouth and someone needed to shut it

Hinata started running towards Naruto while Ino, Temari, and Ten-Ten started questioning Sakura and the guys were all clueless of what to do next so they left.

Naruto got up but stumbled around a bit and noticed Hinata running towards him to make sure he is ok.

Naruto: I'm fine Hinata go get Sakura we need to report to Grandma Tsunade before she hits me

Hinata: Ok

She gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to get Sakura.

* * *

How did you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to comment and as always I am open to suggestions.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Side Note: Just letting you all know, with the exception of Naruto and Sasuke everyone looks the way they did after the time skip. Sasuke is in his current outfit, I don't like the one he wore while with Orochimaru.

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

(On the way to Tsunade's office)

Naruto: Sakura, I'm sorry that I blurted out your business earlier.

Sakura: Just don't let it happen again otherwise I won't be so forgiving.

A cold sweat ran down the back of Naruto's neck and he thought "_That was forgiving? I could've sworn that was anything but forgiving._ Ok thanks for just letting me off with a warning."

Hinata: Hey guys look were here, now let's get this report done so we can be done for the day.

Naruto and Sakura both nodded in agreement to what Hinata was saying.

Naruto: _Once we finish giving Grandma Tsunade our report I am going to hang out with Hinata._

Sakura: _After this report I got to find me a place where me and Sasuke can go out for our date._

Hinata: _When we finish our report I am going to spend the rest of the day with Naruto_

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted with his fists in the air.

Sakura: Naruto you don't have to get that excited.

Naruto: It doesn't matter let's just go.

They walk into the building and make their way to Tsunade's office. Sakura knocks on the door and they hear someone shout "Enter" from inside the room. They enter the room and see Tsunade standing up with her back turned towards them and looking out the window, observing the towns people go on with their daily lives.

Tsunade checked the clock, "Right on time" she said as she turned to face the trio standing right behind her.

Tsunade: In any case congratulations on a job well done as well as getting Sasuke to return to the village, now tell me everything that happened.

Sakura proceeded to explain everything that happened while out on the mission. As she finished Tsunade had a couple of questions she needed to ask.

Tsunade: Did you find out why they kidnapped that man?

Sakura: No ma'am, we never got a chance to question them.

Tsunade: I see, but now why was Sasuke not with Orochimaru?

Naruto: He claimed that he no longer had anything else to learn from Orochimaru, so he just up and left to go find Itachi.

Tsunade: Alright, great work everyone. Sakura, Hinata I would like to have a word with Naruto.

"Yes ma'am." The two girls said and they stepped out of her office.

Naruto: What did you want to talk to me about Granny?

Tsunade: Naruto, I am impressed to hear that you not only were capable of holding your own but also overwhelm Kisame Hoshigaki.

Naruto: Is that all you wanted to say to me?

Tsunade: No, I will first have to talk with the council, but I am thinking about promoting you to the rank of Chunin.

"Really! You really mean I am going to become a Chunin. Aw man this is awesome." Naruto screamed while jumping around like a maniac, but then he realized something, "Wait a minute Granny, what about the Chunin Exams, don't I have to take those in order to become a Chunin?"

Tsunade: Yes, that is why I need to talk with the council; you see your skills and fighting capabilities would set you way above the Genin that would be taking this exam. Other than the written exam, you would blow away your competition in the Forest of Death and the actual tournament. You would be able to go into the Forest of Death by yourself and complete it in a matter of hours. So I think it is fair that you should be given the rank due to these circumstances.

Naruto ran up and hugged Tsunade, "Thank you Grandma Tsunade!"

Tsunade managed to get Naruto off of her and continued to explain, "Naruto, don't get your hopes up, remember I still have to talk to the council and they may reject to whole idea and say that you need to take the exam just like everyone else."

Naruto: Are you serious?

Tsunade: Yes, I'm dead serious. I will be meeting with the council later so I will let you know by tomorrow what is going to happen.

Naruto: I understand and thank you for doing this for me.

Tsunade: Not a problem, now get out of here I'm sure you have other things you'd like to be doing.

Naruto gave Tsunade another quick hug and bolted out the door in order to catch up to Hinata who was waiting for him just outside of the Hokage's building. Naruto ran past her unknowingly but was stopped when she called out to him, "Naruto stop!"

Naruto turned around to see a happily smiling Hinata running up to him. Naruto stood there with arms open and Hinata happily jumped into them and they both shared a quick kiss.

Hinata: So Naruto what did Tsunade want to talk to you about?

Naruto: Nothing really, just something about being promoted to Chunin.

Hinata: Really, but what about the Chunin Exams?

Naruto: Granny is going to talk to the village council and see if she can get their approval.

Hinata: That is great, I hope they do approve then you will be one step closer to your goal.

Naruto: I know it's actually kinda hard for me to believe it. In any case want to get something to eat?

Hinata: Sure where do you want to go?

Naruto: Hmm, how about you decide.

"Ok I know of a pretty good restaurant that is only a few blocks from here" Hinata said as she started leading Naruto towards it. Unbeknownst to them Tsunade saw the whole thing, "Hmm, so that idiot finally realized Hinata's feelings for him and they are now going out. That is great." Tsunade said to herself as Shizune walked in to tell Tsunade it is time for the meeting.

* * *

Well that is Chapter 11 for ya, please comment and suggestions would be nice


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

Tsunade enters the conference room and takes her seat at the front end of the table with Shizune standing right by her side.

Tsunade: Before we begin I would like to thank you for coming on such short notice.

Male Village Elder: Tsunade why did you call us here?

Tsunade: I would like to discuss the possible promotion of Naruto Uzumaki from Genin to Chunin without having to take the Chunin Exam.

Female Village Elder: Why do you bother with such trivial things, as Hokage there are more important things for you to be worried about than the rank of one individual.

Tsunade: You don't seem to understand, Naruto has just recently overwhelmed Kisame Hoshigaki single handedly, an S rank criminal and rogue ninja of the Hidden Mist Village. He is also a former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. As you know this particular ninja is very strong. So I believe we need to reward Naruto for his strength, if it were possible I would try to have him jump to the rank of Jonin, however that is impossible as we all know. Also if we made Naruto take the Chunin Exam the two other ninja that he would be with would have an overwhelming advantage over the rest of the competition. The only part Naruto would struggle with would be the written exam. Other than that Naruto would blow through the rest of the exam like it was a joke.

Male Councilman: I see Tsunade you have made your point correct?

Tsunade: Yes I have, the Chunin Exams would be a huge waste of time on Naruto's part.

Female Councilman: Give us a minute to discuss before we decide.

Tsunade: Very well, shall I step out to give this space to discuss

Male Village Elder: Yes please

About five minutes later they finished discussing and called Tsunade back in.

Male Village Elder: Tsunade we have come to a decision, you are correct that Naruto's strength level would give him an overwhelming advantage in the Chunin Exams, but his mental strength is his weakness, so we have decided to test Naruto. In one week he will report for a written exam and if he passes then he will become a Chunin. What do you say Tsunade?

Tsunade: I believe that is fair, so he will have no missions for one week to allow him to prepare himself for the test?

Female Village Elder: Correct.

Tsunade: Thank you for your cooperation, this meeting is over.

(By Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto and Hinata had just left the restaurant while holding hands

Naruto: Boy was that good, Hinata you sure know your way around good restaurants.

Hinata: I'm glad you enjoyed it, so what do you want to do now?

Naruto: Why don't we go back to my place?

Hinata: Alright, I can't think of anything else to do, besides I'm still a little tired from the mission.

Naruto: Ok then, let's get going

Naruto and Hinata had made their way back to Naruto's house but Hinata couldn't help but notice at how people were not only looking at Naruto but her as well. Both Naruto and Hinata could also hear some pretty nasty comments, but most of them were directed towards Hinata. There would be a couple of times when she heard, "How can she be dating that demon?" or "Why in the world is she with that thing, is she out of her mind?" These comments really got to her, _"What is it about Naruto that these people hate so much that now they hate me because I love him? I have got to get him to tell me, if this relationship is going to work we both need to be honest with each other."_

After they walked inside Naruto picked her up and started to spin her around.

Hinata: Naruto, please wait a second there is something we need to talk about.

Naruto: _Oh crap, don't tell me she wants to break up with me already. It hasn't even been 24 hours since we started going out._ What is it Hinata, please don't tell me that you want to break up with me already.

Hinata: Huh, no it's nothing like that.

Naruto: Whew that's a relief, so what is it you wanted to talk about?

Hinata: Naruto you need to tell me, why does everyone in the village hate you so much? If we are truly going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, then you need to be honest with me.

Naruto saw that Hinata was so worried for him that she was on the verge of crying and he wouldn't be able to bear the burden of seeing her cry because he was hiding something from her. Naruto sighed and reluctantly said "Fine, however once you hear this it might change your opinion of me completely and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me and never wanted anything to do with me ever again."

Hinata put on a fake smile, "Come on Naruto, it can't be anything that bad."

Naruto: It is. Do remember everything that the adults told us about the Kyuubi's attack on the village 16 years ago.

Hinata: Yeah but what does the Kyuubi have to do with this?

Naruto: Well as you know the Forth Hokage stopped the Kyuubi by sealing it into a baby at the cost of his life.

After hearing this Hinata's eyes widened with horror. "Oh my god, you were that baby weren't you?" Hinata just barely managed to say.

Naruto: Yes, I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. If you want to leave, I won't stop you. I understand if you hate me, everyone else who knows this about me does, except for Kakashi Sensei, Pervy Sage, Grandma Tsunade, Iruka Sensei, Sakura and Shizune.

Hinata: You forgot one name….

Naruto turned around to look at Hinata who had a smile and tears running down her face, "and that name would be Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata cried as she ran up to Naruto and gave him a big hug

Naruto: Y…Y…You don't hate me, you still love me?

Hinata: Of course I do, Naruto do you know who you are? You are none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the man I have loved since the first time I saw you, you are not the Kyuubi. You are a hero to the Hidden Leaf. It must have been so hard for you to carry that burden for all of these years by yourself, but now I wish to carry with you. I am the luckiest girl in the whole world.

Naruto was completely dumbfounded. Naruto's eyes started to water, "Thank you Hinata…[_sniff]…_ that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Just as he finished saying that Naruto had a complete melt down and dropped to his knees. Hinata had embraced him and was now holding him even closer trying to comfort him.

Hinata: _That's right, cry, let it all out. From now on you no longer have keep those feelings of pain all bottled up. I will always be right here for you to share in your pain._ Naruto…I love you.

* * *

See Naruto does have a soft side. Anyways comment leave suggestions and I hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Side Note: Hey everyone, just letting you guys know that I am beginning to get feedback about my story and what I can do to improve it and to also get you guys to see what I see in the story. So you guys might start to notice changes in the writing and just so you know I am still the one writing the story, I am just correcting what I am doing wrong. Now that we got that out of the way please enjoy Chapter 13 and if something is still off don't hesitate to tell me.

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

(The next day)

"Naruto wake up, wake up you have been summoned by Lady Tsunade." Hinata said while gently shaking him.

"Huh, Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with quite the confused look on his face.

"I stayed here last night after you cried yourself to sleep" Hinata replied.

The memory flashed through Naruto's mind and an embarrassed look came upon his face, "Wow, I can't remember the last time I cried myself to sleep before last night."

"Since that was so unlike you I decided to stay the night" Hinata said with concern in her eyes

"Thanks Hinata, I appreciate that but I'm fine now" Naruto said with his usual bright smile. Hinata was so relieved to see that smile again. "You said something about Grandma Tsunade summoning me, right" he asked.

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot, Lady Tsunade wants to see you immediately!" she explained while trying to shove Naruto out the door.

"Oh come on I and I don't even get any breakfast?" Naruto complained

"Actually it would be lunch, you slept through breakfast." Hinata teased with a grin on her face

"Even more of a reason for me to get something now, I'm starving." Naruto whined

"Tell you what, you go and see Lady Tsunade right now and I will have something prepared for you when you get back, deal?" Hinata said

"But I want something to eat now!" Naruto whined again like a four-year old.

"Naruto, it is either eat now and end up in the hospital or go see Tsunade now and eat later with your head still attached to your shoulders, take your pick." Hinata said with authority in her voice.

Naruto immediately grabbed his throat and Hinata could hear him gulp in absolute fear, while sweat ran down the back of his neck, "Yeah you got a point Hinata, I think I will take the less life threatening option." Naruto answered.

"Good, I didn't want to see you in a full body cast while on life support, now go meet with Tsunade and I promise to have something special waiting for you when you get back" she replied with a sigh of relief that she convinced him to do the smart thing and not piss off Tsunade. As Naruto was walking out she stopped him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then he was off.

(Tsunade's Office)

"You wanted to see me Granny?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you look like you just rolled out of bed!" Tsunade shouted.

"That is because I just did, if it weren't for Hinata I wouldn't be here right now." Naruto explained.

"What was Hinata doing at your house, Hiashi came and found me last night having not seen Hinata since she left for the mission, and don't lie to me I know that you two are now dating." Tsunade said with a look of suspicion in her eyes.

"Nothing along the lines of what you are thinking, we went back to my place after dinner and I told her about the Kyuubi, she then told me that she saw me as me and not the Kyuubi. She said the absolute nicest thing anyone has ever said to me that I couldn't help but break down crying and pass out. She was concerned because that isn't how I usually am so she stayed the night to make sure I was ok. That is it." Naruto finished while his face turned red at the thought of crying himself to sleep is something Tsunade was going to laugh at him about.

"I see, how very thoughtful of her, but let me get to reason why I called you here today." Tsunade said

"Is it about my promotion?" he asked with a hint of excitement

"Yes it is, the council has agreed that you shall become a Chunin bu-" Tsunade was cut off by Naruto's celebration. "Alright! I am going to become a Chunin; yes this is one step closer to becoming Hokage!" Naruto was shouting while hopping around and dancing around the place like an idiot.

Tsunade couldn't take it anymore and she knew that her voice would go in one ear and out the other. So she had to her one method that never failed and then "WHACK!" Naruto's face hit the floor before you could say "ouch."

"What the hell was that for Granny?! Why did you ruin my moment?! I'm being promoted to Chunin don't I have the right to celebrate a bit?!" He screamed with anger in his voice.

"You didn't let me finish, that is why I hit you!" she shot back while glaring at him.

"What there is more?" Naruto questioned with a look of anticipation.

"Of course there is more, since we can't just hand you the rank the council has decided to test you." Tsunade explained

"Test me, as in I have to fight someone and win?" he asked while looking a bit worried.

"No, we all know you are strong enough to be a Chunin, the question is, are you smart enough. In one week from today you will take a written exam and if you pass then you get promoted." Tsunade continued to explain.

"A WRITTEN TEST, ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? THAT IS THE WORST POSSIBLE TEST FOR ME, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND GRANNY!" Naruto shouted with the look of "Oh my god I am screwed" written all over it.

"That wasn't my idea, however I fully support it. A Chunin isn't someone who relies on brute strength alone, but there smarts as well. Some favor one over the other; however they all have to have some kind of intelligence or reasoning rolling around in their head. So if you want to become a Chunin then you need to pass this test." She said with the utmost seriousness

"I have a week to study right?" he asked in the most depressed tone he could put forth.

"That is right; maybe you can have Hinata help you study." Tsunade suggested

"I can do that?" he asked with a bit more confidence in his voice.

"Of course, everyone knows you are not very studious, and there was no rule saying how you can prepare for the test. Now get out of here, you got to hit the books." She said signaling him to get to studying.

* * *

So what did you guys think, please comment and tell me what I can do to make this better.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Side Note: Sorry that I haven't been posting as much as usual. College has been hammering me with work and I'm sure you all understand that my school work must come first. I am not finished with the story, I still have some ideas and twists to throw your way but I still need to focus on my school work. In any case please enjoy chapter 14.

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

Naruto has returned home with a mixed expression on his face, he was happy that he was going to be seeing his girlfriend again but the fact that in order for him to become a Chunin, he needs to pass a written test.

"Naruto, is something wrong you don't look to happy, did they say no you have to wait?" Hinata asked

"No they said that they will promote me to Chunin but only if I pass a written test" he said in a depressed tone.

"That is the worst possible kind of test for you, what was Lady Tsunade thinking?" she shouted in shock, horror and confusion all at once.

"That is exactly what I said to her, however it wasn't her idea but she agrees with it saying that a Chunin needs brawn and brains" he replied in an annoyed tone. "The good thing is that I do have a week until the test and I can get people to help me study, so how about it, would you give me a hand?"

"I'd love to Naruto, helping you trying to achieve your dream is something I can't turn down" she said while giving Naruto a big hug, "By the way your food is ready for you"

"Awesome, I am starving!" Naruto shouted as he made his way over to the table, "So what did you make?" he asked.

"Oh nothing special, I just sautéed some tailless shrimp and then added in some diced tomatoes and peppers and mixed it in some rice." she replied

Naruto hung over the bowl of rice, shrimp, tomatoes, and peppers and took in a good whiff of the amazing aroma with drool hanging out of the side of his mouth. He could even smell a hint of garlic in it. "Mmmmm, it smells delicious Hinata and I bet it tastes great!" he shouted as took the first bite, "Oh my god, this is amazing Hinata! You are one incredible cook!" he complemented

Hinata started to blush, "This was my first time actually cooking something." she admitted

Naruto was shocked, "Well you're a natural chef." he said to her.

"Thanks. I usually watch the servants back at the Hyuuga estate prepare the meals, so I learned what goes with what." Hinata explained

"Well I can tell how much you have been paying attention. If you weren't a ninja, I'd tell ya to open your own restaurant." he said with enthusiasm

"You really think it is that good?" she asked him

"Hell yeah, have you even tried it?" he responded

"To be honest, no I haven't tried it, I just finished as you came in" she said but as soon as she had finished the sentence she found a spoon in her mouth with the food she prepared for Naruto. She couldn't believe it herself, it was just downright amazing and she couldn't believe she had made something this good on her first try.

"See what I mean, it is delicious." he said

"You're right, maybe I should quit being a ninja and make a restaurant." she said jokingly knowing that if she did, her father would probably kill her.

Naruto and Hinata continued their discussion and Naruto finished his special meal that Hinata prepared for him. "Oh crap, Hinata you have to get home!" Naruto shouted with fear in his eyes.

"How come?" Hinata asked with a look of confusion in her eyes

"Hinata your father knows the mission is over and he was looking all over for you last night. If he found out that you have been here the entire time, what do you think his reaction is going to be?" he said with fear in his voice

Hinata with terror written all over her face said "You're right Naruto, I had better hurry home." she said as she gave him a quick kiss good-bye and ran out the door.

_Oh man, I hope Hiashi doesn't find out about me and Hinata otherwise I'm a dead man and I don't even want to think about what will happen to Hinata_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched Hinata run home.

(Hyuuga Estate)

_I'm home, I just only hope Father doesn't know about me and Naruto_ Hinata thought to herself as she walked through the gates and into her house. "HINATA HYUUGA!" shouted a very pissed off Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Yes, Father!" she said as she more or less stood as if she were in the Army and was told to stand in "attention". She was absolutely terrified and was as stiff as a board.

"Hinata, where were you last night, and you had better not lie to me?" Hiashi asked her. He was so mad that you could see the veins in his forehead quite clearly.

"I…I stayed at Sakura's last night, we hung out after the mission and she invited me to stay at her place." she said with her fingers crossed hoping with all her heart that Hiashi would buy her story.

"That's funny, because I heard from a clan elder that they overheard the conversation with Naruto and Tsunade, and told me that he overheard the part about you staying over at that demons house last night and that YOU ARE DATING HIM!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He had never been more pissed off in his entire life.

At this point Hinata was on the verge of pissing herself from being so scared. _Oh crap he knows, which elder told him, why were they eavesdropping?_ "Ok, I'm dating Naruto, and I stayed at his house last night. We didn't do anything so why is it you are so mad?" she asked while being careful not to make Hiashi any angrier, if that were possible.

"WHY AM I SO MAD? I'LL TELL YOU WHY, HE IS THE KYUUBI AND I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE MY DAUGHTER DATE SOMEONE LIKE HIM, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Hiashi screamed.

Hinata couldn't believe what she had just heard, "NARUTO ISN'T THE KYUUBI! HE IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, HE MAYBE THE VESSAL FOR THE KYUUBI BUT JUST BECAUSE HE HAS THE KYUUBI INSIDE OF HIM DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE IS THE KYUUBI! NARUTO IS A HERO TO THIS VILLAGE, HAVING TO BEAR THE BURDEN OF HAVING THE KYUUBI SEALED INSIDE OF HIM MEANS THAT EVEN IF IT WAS AGAINST HIS OWN WILL, HAS SACRAFICED SO MUCH FOR THIS VILLAGE, AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THEN THAT IS PATHETIC!" Hinata shouted back towards her father. Hinata had finally snapped, she now knew the reason why everyone hated Naruto, and she wasn't going to tolerate listening to people bad mouth him because he has a monster sealed inside of him.

Hiashi on the other hand was shocked to the point where he couldn't utter a single word. Up until now Hinata had done everything was done to and never talked back. _What is it about Naruto that Hinata fights for him? What is it about him that gives Hinata the strength to stand up to me?_ Hiashi thought to himself with that shocked expression still all over his face.

"It doesn't matter, I still forbid you from dating him and if you don't listen then go to your room, pack your bags and get out of my house and you will drop the name of Hyuuga!" Hiashi shouted coldly

* * *

So what do guys think. Once again sorry this one took a little longer to get out to you guys but as I said, College just had me very busy. In any case leave comments and if you guys have any suggestions let me know


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

"It doesn't matter, I still forbid you from dating him and if you don't listen then go to your room, pack your bags and get out of my house and you will drop the name of Hyuuga!" Hiashi shouted coldly

Hinata's face is clearly showing that she is both angry and sad. She is angry at her father for his hatred for Naruto only because he carries the Kyuubi. However she is sad because she has now been put in a no win situation.

"Why are you being so unfair?" she cried, her gentle heart was now beginning to understand what Naruto has had to endure for his entire life.

"You don't understand, that boy is a monster, the monster that destroyed our beloved village sixteen years ago. You couldn't possibly understand what it was like to recover from that incident! You were still just a baby; you don't know what kind of pain that monster caused to us all!" Hiashi shouted

"No you are the one who doesn't understand! You're right that I don't remember what it was like after the Kyuubi attacked. However NARUTO ISN'T THE KYUUBI, HE IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, HE IS THE MAN I LOVE!" she cried, her eyes clearly showed the anger she felt towards Hiashi but also that she acknowledges him as her father and still loves him and doesn't want to be disowned by her father.

"You said that you loved him correct?" Hiashi asked

"Yes I did!" she responded

"Get out!"

Hinata's eyes widened at what she just heard

"Go to your room and pack your bags, I want you out of the Hyuuga Estate in one hour." Hiashi said in voice that was barely over a whisper as he turned his back towards Hinata and started to walk away.

As soon as Hiashi was out of sight Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs and began to cry. Neji, who was just around the corner and witnessed the whole thing approached Hinata, "Hey Hinata" he said trying to comfort her.

"Neji, why is this happening?" she said although Neji could just barely make it out due to her sobs being mixed in.

"I don't know. I really don't want to say this but if we don't get your stuff packed then you will be thrown out onto the streets with nothing in less than a hour." he said without trying to upset her more than she already is.

"Ok, would mind giving me a hand Neji?" she asked in the most depressing tone imaginable

"Sure, not a problem" Neji said while still trying to comfort her

After helping Hinata get packed Neji walked her to Naruto's place to make sure she wouldn't collapse from depression. Neji knocked on the door and in a couple of seconds Naruto was at the door. Naruto then saw Hinata and how upset she was, he also notice Neji carrying her bags. After reading the situation Naruto told them to come in and Hinata went off to a bedroom and collapsed on the bed, while in the mean time Neji explained everything to Naruto.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Naruto shouted angrily, Naruto's eyes were beginning to resemble the Kyuubi's eyes and his canines were beginning to grow, "Neji did I hear you right?"

"Unfortunately yes, you did hear me right" he said with a sigh

"I'M GONNA KICK THAT GUYS ASS AND THEN I'M GONNA SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT!" Naruto shouted with an increasing amount of anger towards Hiashi.

"Naruto calm down, I understand why you are angry but if you go there you are only going to make things worse for Hinata!" Neji said frantically trying to get Naruto to calm down.

Naruto immediately stopped and thought about what Neji just said, "You're right Neji, if I see him I'm going to want to kill him, and I know that will only make Hinata more upset and probably make it look like Hiashi was right about me." Naruto said

"Exactly" Neji responded with a sigh of relief

"Thanks for letting me know and for stopping me Neji" Naruto said with a bit of a depressed tone

"You're welcome; anyway I should get back there even though I don't think I will be able to stand the sight of Lord Hiashi right now. By the way I agree with Hinata about you." Neji said as he made his way towards the door.

Naruto stunned by the comment, "What do you mean?" he asked all confused

"You are not the Kyuubi; you are not the monster that attacked the village sixteen years ago. You are Naruto Uzumaki, the vessel for the Kyuubi, not the Kyuubi itself." he turned and said with a grin on his face.

"Thanks Neji, you are the second person to say that to me." Naruto said with grin on his face. After that Neji walked out the door and went back to the Hyuuga Estate, at the same time Naruto made his way towards Hinata's new room in order to check on her. Naruto knocked on the door and he heard "Come in" from the other side.

"Hey there Hinata, you doing alright?" Naruto said in a soft and comforting voice. Hinata was laying down on her stomach with her face buried inside the pillow.

"Hi Naruto, I'm alright, I guess." she said

"Hinata, I know that's a lie. I have never seen you this upset, but it is ok I know what you are going through." Naruto said as sat on the other side of the bed and rubbed Hinata's back. "However I would say that your situation is better than what mine was."

Hinata raised her head and stared at Naruto angrily, "WHAT ABOUT MY SITUATION MAKES IT BETTER THEN THE ONE THAT YOU WERE IN!" she shouted at him

Naruto expected this reaction and leaned in and took her into his arms, "Because you have me to help you get through this, that was something I didn't have, that is why my situation was better than yours." he whispered into her ear in an incredibly gentle voice.

Hinata's eyes began to water and she started crying into Naruto's shoulder, "It's ok to cry, you comforted me when I cried, now it is my turn to do the same for you. We won't let anyone hurt us as long as we have each other." Naruto kissed her forehead while she continued the cry.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and hope you all continue to support the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

Hinata has finished crying and fell asleep in Naruto's arms and Naruto tucked her in and left her to sleep. _Man that is really unfortunate that she was disowned by her father, but I think she will be alright._

**Yeah that really does suck** said the Kyuubi in a sinister tone

**Mind your own damn business** Naruto snapped

**Sorry that I can't help but overhear every conversation you have with someone** the Kyuubi shot back

**Just because you are forced to eavesdrop on all of my conversations doesn't mean you should only talk to me about the more sensitive topics** Naruto shouted

**Calm down, I just thought I should tell you to watch your back from now on **the Kyuubi said

**Huh, what do you mean?** Naruto asked with a confused look on his face

**I mean since that girl's father knows about you two, to watch your back because he might come after you** the Kyuubi explained

**Since when did you care about me?** Naruto asked

**Idiot, if you die then so do I. I'm only looking out for me** the Kyuubi snapped

**That makes sense, that is just like you** Naruto responded. **In any case I will be sure to stay on guard** Naruto continued

**Good to know** said the Kyuubi with a grin on his malevolent face as he started to go to sleep

(The next morning)

Hinata began to stir at the smell of what seemed to be breakfast. She opened her eyes only to remember that she is at Naruto's house. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen and found Naruto slaving over a hot stove. "Naruto, what are you making?"

"Huh, oh you're up Hinata, sleep well?" he asked

"Yeah but what are you making for breakfast?" she asked again

"Cinnamon rolls" he said with his usual bright smile

"That sounds great" she said also with a smile on her face.

"I hope you like them, I'm not as good of a cook as you." he said while rubbing the back of his head after setting the Cinnamon rolls on the table.

"Naruto, I'm sure that I will. They smell great she said." she said with the most innocent look on her face. She set one on her plate and took a bite out of it.

"Well how is it?" Naruto asked hoping that it was at least edible.

"It's alright, but you still need some practice." Hinata teased

"Well at least you can eat them without fear of them coming back up again." Naruto joked and the two of them laughed.

"So Hinata, want to do some training today?" Naruto asked while pointing over his shoulder to his private training ground.

"Naruto, don't you have to study for your Chunin test?" Hinata responded.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about that." he said as he brought his hand atop forehead and looked up.

Hinata sighed, "Naruto how could you possibly forget something that important?"

"I don't know." he said shrugging his shoulders. _Actually the whole thing with you getting disowned is why I completely forgot._ "Well than I guess I better get studying."

"I'll help you." Hinata offered

"Thanks Hinata, but I don't want to trouble you." Naruto said

"Naruto, let's be honest, we both know that if you don't have anyone to help you study than you are going to fail that test." Hinata said while looking directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto knew that she was serious but also right.

"You're right Hinata, would please give me hand?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

"With pleasure." She answered and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek, but then Naruto quickly moved in for a passionate kiss with Hinata. This kiss however was different from all of their other ones. Because of everything the two have just been through and both seeing the other at their worst, their kiss was Burning with Passion. As the two separated they gazed into each other's eyes as if they were lost in the other's world.

"Shall we head on off to the Library?" Hinata asked reluctantly not wanting to end this special moment with Naruto.

"Yeah" Naruto said and moved in for another quick kiss. They then separated and started to make their way to the Library.

As they were making their way to the Library they heard a lot of nasty remarks towards the both of them, but they then heard, "Stop right there Boss!"

Naruto and Hinata turned around to three Genin that Naruto easily recognized, "Konahamaru, Moegi, Udon!" Naruto shouted with glee.

"Hey there Boss long time no see." Konahamaru said. "We still have a score to settle." Konahamaru said reading a hand sign that Naruto was all too familiar with.

Just as Konahamaru was about to use the jutsu, he found himself stopped by Naruto, "Why did you stop me, you afraid to lose?" Konahamaru said trying to provoke Naruto.

Naruto whispered into his ear, "Don't use the Sexy Jutsu in front of my girlfriend."

"What you are dating her!" Konahamaru shouted

"Yeah we are actually on our way to the Library" Naruto responded

"WHAT! BUT BOSS YOU NEVER GO TO THE LIBRARY!" the three Genin screamed in unison as their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Yeah I know, but this is a once in a life time exception. You see in less than a week I am going to be taking a written test and if I pass then I get to become a Chunin." Naruto explained to the absolutely dumbfounded trio.

"Oh, I get it. You are too strong to take the Chunin Exams for it to be fair to everyone else who takes the exam. So to test your knowledge they are making it so you have to pass a written test." Udon said

"Is that true?" Konahamaru asked

"He hit the nail right on the head" Naruto answered

"Well in that case we don't want to waste your time. Come on guys lets go." Moegi said as she dragged Konahamaru and Udon.

"Great seeing you again Boss." Konahamaru shouted

"It was good to see you guys as well." Naruto shouted back. He turned around to Hinata, "Shall we get going?" he asked

"Yup" she replied, and they continued to make their way to the Library.

* * *

So what did you guys think. Please comment and give me your thoughts or suggestions.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

(Two Days Later)

After spending another day at the Library preparing for Naruto's test, Naruto and Hinata were running home trying to get there before they get completely soaked by the rain. Unfortunately for them, it is pouring out and they are pretty much soaked. They make it back to the house and burst in soaked to the bone.

"Man that storm just blew up out of nowhere." Naruto said

"I know it was such a nice day earlier, there was hardly a cloud in the sky." Hinata responded

"Hey Hinata lets change into some dry clothes." Naruto suggested

"Good idea" she said as she nodded her head

They both went into their respective rooms and changed into some dry clothes. They came out and Hinata went and sat on the couch that was close to the fireplace.

"Burr, I'm still a little cold." Hinata said

"Well we can't have that now can we, I'll make a fire to warm up the house." Naruto said as he made his way over to the fireplace.

"Thanks Naruto, good idea." Hinata said

Naruto got a fire going and decided to sit with Hinata. Hinata stood up to allow Naruto room to sit, Naruto than opened his legs to give Hinata room to sit. She sat down with her back towards him and his arms wrapped around her stomach. She couldn't believe how warm Naruto was, he was like a furnace. His body was giving off so much heat that she immediately warmed up. She was so comfortable that she didn't care if the world disappeared this very second, but then she heard the loud crack of thunder and almost jumped to the moon.

"You scared of thunder?" Naruto asked

"No, I just wasn't expecting it." She answered

"Ok, whatever you say" Naruto teased

But all of a sudden they saw a flash of lightening and then the power went out.

"Oh crap, a black out." Naruto said

"Well at least we got this fire and we can light those candles." Hinata said

"I guess you have a point." Naruto responded

Hinata giggled a little

"What are you giggling about?" Naruto asked

"Being in the glow of this fire together like this is actually kinda romantic." Hinata said with a slight blush coming across her face.

Naruto blushed a little but then he and Hinata shared a quick kiss, after they separated they looked into each other's eyes and went in for a deep passionate kiss. Naruto eventually picked up Hinata while still kissing her and started to move towards his room. They both laid down on his bed not even realizing what was going on, they were both just so involved with the other one that they didn't care. They kept kissing but then a sudden crack of thunder snapped them back to their senses and they immediately separated.

"I'm sorry Hinata; I didn't mean to go that far." Naruto said, ashamed of what he felt like he was about to force Hinata to do.

"It's ok Naruto. It wasn't your fault. I was just so involved into the moment that my brain didn't register what was going on. I am glad though we came to our sense after that crack of thunder. We should wait; we are still too young after all." Hinata finished

"Still I feel that I still deserve part of the blame since I brought you in here." he said

"Let's just forget about it and go to bed." she said

"Ok"

"Since I am here do you mind if I sleep here tonight, plus I am still feeling a bit cold?" she asked. When the real reason she was cold was because she was without Naruto's body heat to warm her.

Naruto face turned red, "Sure I don't mind, and like I said earlier, I can't let you be cold otherwise you might get sick." he said with a grin on his face.

(Later That Night)

Someone has broken into Naruto's house and is making their way to his room with a kunai in hand. The figure slowly opens the door to find a sleeping Naruto and Hinata and the figure's grip around the kunai tightened. The figure makes their way to Naruto's side of the bed and stands right next to him and raises the hand with the kunai up ready to kill him. Due to being a light sleeper, Hinata wakes up and looks over to Naruto and see's the person standing next to Naruto with the kunai in hand.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU!" Hinata shouts her voice filled with panic

The figure looks over to Hinata then quickly back to Naruto and starts to bring their hand with the kunai down. Hinata couldn't allow this and jumped over Naruto and kicked the person over. They assailant dropped the kunai and then tried to make a break for it, but Hinata knocked the assailant over and ripped off the mask to be shocked of the identity of the person who tried to kill Naruto, "HANABI!" Hinata screamed

Naruto wakes up due to all of the noise, "Huh, Hinata why are you shouting at two o'clock in the morning?" he said drowsily but then sees Hanabi on the floor and a kunai right next to him, "What is going on?!" Naruto shouts with a confused look on his face.

"That's exactly what I would like to know, Hanabi care to explain?" Hinata asked with anger in her voice

"Hinata, you know her?" Naruto asked all puzzled

"She is my little sister." She answered with a depressed tone

"What she is your sister, what is she doing here?!" Naruto asked even more confused

"She just tried to kill you, but I woke up just in time and stopped her." Hinata said

"WHAT, SHE TRIED TO KILL ME?!" Naruto shouted in anger and confusion.

"That is right and I want to know why, Hanabi?" Hinata turned to her sister

"Because I don't approve of your relationship that is why." she said glaring at Naruto. Hinata was so shocked by what she heard that she didn't know what to say.

"So you tried to kill?" Naruto asked already pissed off

"That is right; you are a monster that destroyed our village sixteen years ago. How could I ever approve of you being with my sist-" Hanabi was cut off by Hinata who slapped her across the face.

"EXCUSE ME HANABI, BUT THAT ISN'T UP TO YOU. ALSO NARUTO ISN'T A MONSTER. HE IS THE VESSAL FOR THE KYUUBI, NOT THE KYUUBI HIMSELF. DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM A MONSTER OR A DEMON WHEN YOU ARE AROUND ME EVER AGAIN." Hinata screamed. Hanabi had never seen Hinata so angry and was scared of this side of Hinata, _What is it about this guy that you love so much that you go this far to defend him?_ Hanabi thought to herself.

Naruto was actually just as surprised as Hanabi, he had always seen Hinata as so caring and gentle, but now he is looking at a completely different side of her that he didn't even know existed.

"Now apologize to him and never try this again." Hinata demanded

Hanabi then turned to Naruto on her hands and knees and bowed her head, "I am truly sorry Naruto Uzumaki." she said with a hint of fear in her voice because of her sister.

"I accept your apology, now Hinata apologize to your sister for slapping her." Naruto demanded

Hinata shocked at what Naruto had just said.

"Hinata it doesn't matter how mad Hanabi made you, you still shouldn't have slapped her." Naruto said

"You're right, I'm sorry for yelling and slapping you, but please understand that I love Naruto and I hate it when people say those mean things about him when they don't even take the time to get to know him." Hinata said while bowing down to Hanabi.

"It's ok Hinata I shouldn't have said those things about him well anyways I'm going to go home." Hanabi said and then rushed out the door.

Hinata looked over towards Naruto and just about broke down crying.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto said all concerned

"It's just that I can't believe that my little sister just tried to murder you." she said sobbing

"It's ok Hinata, nothing happened, now let's go back to sleep." Naruto suggested

Hinata nodded and crawled in right next to Naruto and they both went to sleep.

* * *

So what did you guys think. I'm pretty sure that you people out there that were looking for a good lemon are disappointed. In any case please comment


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

(The Day of the Test)

"Good luck Naruto." Hinata said with the utmost confidence in him.

"Thanks Hinata, thanks to all of your help this past week I should have no problem passing this test." He said to her while giving her a thumbs up and his bright smile.

Hinata smiled and watched him enter the exam room. Naruto looked around and noticed there were several Chunin in the room along with the Leaf's head torturer, Ibiki.

_Oh, great this guy is the proctor for my test. I wonder if this is going to similar to the test I had to take during the Chunin Exams? _Naruto thought to himself.

"Take a seat Naruto Uzumaki and I will explain what you are going to be doing." Ibiki said

Naruto nodded and took a seat and waited for instructions. "Good, now this test will not be like the one you took during the Chunin Exams. This time you have to actually know the answers. There will be ten questions, and you can't get more than three wrong otherwise you fail, any questions?" Ibiki finished

"Yeah why are there these six Chunin here?" Naruto asked.

"They are here to make sure you don't cheat, if you get caught cheating once you fail, understood." Ibiki said sternly

"Yes, then I have nothing to worry about." Naruto answered

"Good to hear now here is your test. You have two hours to complete the test. Begin" Ibiki said

(Back to Hinata)

Hinata has just left Naruto to take his test and thought it would be a good idea to get some groceries. _I defiantly need to go out grocery shopping, we are running out of food and Naruto mostly just has cupped ramen back at home. I need to get him to eat a more variety of food _she thought to herself.

At the grocery store Hinata picked up quite a few things for home. She was making her way to the check-out line when she ran into her pink haired friend Sakura.

"Hi Sakura, how have you been?" Hinata asked

"Oh, Hinata I have been doing fine, I heard about you and your family and that now you are staying with Naruto right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah" Hinata answered

"I'm so sorry about that, but at least you're living at boyfriend's house. By the way you two have been behaving right?" Sakura asked in a joking manner.

"O….of course we have." Hinata said completely embarrassed.

"It's ok Hinata, I was just joking. So where is Naruto?" Sakura asked

"He is taking a test in order to become a Chunin." Hinata answered

"I thought the Chunin Exams were the only way someone could make Chunin?" Sakura asked a bit surprised

"Normally yes, but this is a special case. You see Naruto's strength is that of Jonin level, so the Chunin Exams wouldn't test him physically at all, it would be a joke to him. The only part that would give him a hard time would be the actually written test, so the council has decided that Naruto just has to pass this test and he will become a Chunin." Hinata finished

"I see that makes sense. If Naruto were to take the Chunin Exams, anyone who fought him wouldn't stand a chance and that wouldn't be fair to the other contestants so to make Naruto a Chunin while still keeping it fair he just needs to pass a written test. Well I hope he passes, although I wouldn't get my hopes up." Sakura sighed

"Don't worry Sakura I have been helping Naruto prepare for this test all week. He should do just fine." Hinata said with a smile on her face

(Zoom into Naruto)

_Damn this test is hard. It has already been an hour and I have only done three problems._

(Back to Hinata)

"Yeah I still don't know if he will pass." Sakura said. "Written tests have always been his weakness and I doubt that will change anytime soon."

As Sakura and Hinata both finished their grocery shopping they decided to hang out at Sakura's place who she was sharing with Ino.

"Oh, Hinata it's great to see you again" Ino said

"Good to see you too Ino, so how are things going with you and Sakura sharing an apartment?" Hinata asked.

"Fine but Sakura never shuts up about her date with Sasuke tomorrow." Ino said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh that is right Sasuke will be released from his questioning tomorrow." Hinata said

"Yeah and I can't wait for tomorrow to come." Sakura said getting all giddy at the thought of being on a date with Sasuke.

"Oh my god, shut up about your date with Sasuke tomorrow. We get it you are really excited." Ino yelled

"What did you say to me Ino-Pig?!" Sakura yelled right back.

"Exactly what you heard Billboard Brow!" Ino shot back

Hinata couldn't stand listening to the two of them fight so she covered both of their mouths and they stopped fighting.

"Ino is it possible that you are just jealous of Sakura that she gets to go on a date with Sasuke and you don't?" Hinata asked

"No not at all, I am just tired of hearing about this date. Like I said earlier, she wouldn't stop talking about it and it is starting to get on my nerves." Ino answered

"Besides she doesn't even like Sasuke anymore, she has a huge crush on Choji." Sakura blurted out.

"What are you talking about Sakura; I don't have a crush on Choji. He is fat." Ino said with face as a red as a tomato.

"I know that, but that just gives you more to love." Sakura continued

Ino couldn't take it anymore and she readied to punch Sakura but Hinata stopped her.

"Hinata, why did you stop me?" Ino asked

"I understand why you are angry but you shouldn't punch her, and Sakura just drop it." Hinata said

"Wow Hinata, you have really changed ever since you and Naruto started going out." Sakura said

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked looking pretty confused

"I mean before, you avoided conflict, but you have stopped me and Ino from fighting twice now in less than 20 minutes. That is how you have changed you aren't that shy timid girl everyone knew anymore." Sakura said

"Thank you Sakura"

* * *

Remember everyone please comment


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Side Note: Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I was just recently hit by a hurricane and we lost power for several days so I haven't been able to work on the story.

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

(Test Room)

"Alright time is up. Give me your test." Ibiki said as he made his way to Naruto.

"Hang on just a second. Let me finish this sentence." Naruto said. Ibiki is now at Naruto's side. Naruto finished the test and handed it to Ibiki. "Are you going to grade it now?" Naruto asked impatiently

"No, I don't grade it. Someone else will grade it and inform Lady Tsunade, then she will tell you if you have passed or not." Ibiki explained

"Oh come on. When will she tell me?" Naruto asked really wanting to know if he made Chunin or not.

"Tomorrow" Ibiki replied

"Are you serious, tomorrow, come on I have to wait till tomorrow to find out if I become a Chunin or not." Naruto complained

"I could just rip up your test and say that you were cheating and you won't even be considered being promoted or you can stop complaining. Your choice" Ibiki said really getting annoyed by Naruto's complaining.

"Tomorrow is good, yeah I can wait till tomorrow so please don't rip up my test." Naruto said not wanting Ibiki to rip up the test.

"Glad to see you understand, you can go now" Ibiki said trying to get rid of Naruto

Naruto left the exam room and found Hinata waiting for him. "Hinata were you waiting here the whole time?" he asked

"No silly, I heard that this test was going to be two hours long so I did some grocery shopping and talked with Sakura and Ino for a while. Once it was almost time for you to finish the test I came here." She answered

"I see, but I don't need you to baby sit me Hinata. Just kidding I'm glad you're here." he joked

"So how did it go, are you a Chunin?" she asked eagerly.

"They didn't grade it yet, Scar-face said that Grandma Tsunade will tell me tomorrow" he explained to her.

"Ok, so what do you want to do since we have the rest of the day to ourselves?" she asked

"Let's get something to eat. That test made me hungry." Naruto said with his hands on his gut.

"How did it make you hungry?" Hinata asked looking really confused

"In order for me to get some of the answers I had to compare parts of a question to ramen." he replied

"I'm going to assume that makes sense to you." she responded looking a bit surprised. "Well since you brought it up let's get some ramen."

(The Next Day)

"Summon Naruto" Tsunade said to Shizune.

"Yes ma'am" Shizune responded

A Half an Hour Later

"You called Granny?" Naruto asked

"Yes, take a seat." she said

"So did I make Chunin?" Naruto asked impatiently

"Yes, you just barely passed the test, but you still passed congratulations" Tsunade said as she stood up and reached out her hand for a hand shake

"Alright!" Naruto jumped up and hugged Tsunade

Tsunade returned the hug and then handed Naruto a slip of paper "Here take this pass to the Ninja Outfitters to get yourself a vest. Also I'm sure your girlfriend would like to hear the good news."

"Thanks Grandma Tsunade, just one question I don't really need to wear the vest right." he asked

"No you don't have to wear it, but it is still important to have. It recognizes you as a full-fledge Chunin." Tsunade explained

"Ok good to know. Thanks again, bye" Naruto waved his hand and ran out the door

(Just Outside the Hokage Building)

Naruto walks out of the building trying to look very depressed and meets up with Hinata.

"Oh no, you didn't pass the test. I'm so sorry Naruto." Hinata said trying to comfort but is then confused when she hears Naruto begin to laugh. "Naruto what are you laughing at?"

He bursts out laughing practically falling to the ground, "I so got you Hinata and I didn't even need to say a word."

"You mean?" Hinata said starting to cheer up

"Yup, I passed. I just made it look like I failed the test just to mess with you." Naruto said with huge grin on his face.

"I can't believe that I fell for that old trick." she said crossing her arms

"Well you fell for it and now I need to go and get my Chunin vest. Want to come?" he asked her

"Sure I don't have anything better to do." she said shrugging her shoulders

(Back In Tsunade's Office)

_I'm glad that he passed the test but something doesn't feel right_ "Don't tell me!" Tsunade shouted and ran to her desk and pulled out a lottery ticket and saw that she won. "Oh this isn't good, something bad is about to happen, but when?"

"Are you ok Lady Tsunade? You look like you've seen a ghost." Shizune asked as she stepped into the office.

"I won." Tsunade replied

"I beg your pardon." Shizune said looking really confused.

"I won the lottery." Tsunade repeated

Shizune's eyes widened with horror, "Which one? It wasn't the Mega Millions right."

"Yup" Tsunade said wishing it wasn't true

"You know what this means right, something really bad is about to happen." Shizune said scared out of her mind

"I know, however I don't know when it will happen. I want a list of every possible threat and then counter measures to be put in place." Tsunade ordered

"I understand" Shizune said as she rushed out the door to take of the task just given to her.

_I really hope nothing will happen at the magnitude of what my bad luck has predicted, but no matter what is about to happen we will be prepared for it._ Tsunade thought to herself while biting her thumb.

* * *

Here is Chapter 19. Please comment


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

_Ah man am I sore, ever since I was made Chunin two weeks ago Grandma Tsunade has been piling on the missions. Sure they weren't too difficult but I haven't really had any down time. Oh well at least I'm home and get to see Hinata's beautiful face again._ Naruto thought as he approached the front door to his house. _The full moon is so beautiful tonight; maybe Hinata and I will sit out and just stare at the beautiful night sky. _

As Naruto unlocked the front door he shouted "Hinata I'm home" but nobody answered and the lights were off. "Huh, why are the lights off? Maybe Hinata went out and hasn't come back yet." Naruto went over to turn the light on and once he flipped the switch he heard "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Naruto completely shocked jumped a bit not expecting to see all of his friends hiding in the dark of his house. "What is going on?" he asked

"It is your surprise birthday party." Hinata said as she ran up to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"A birthday party for me, who set this up?" he asked as he wrapped Hinata around his arm still letting the whole moment set in.

"Who else, the girl you have your arm wrapped around." Sasuke said

"Hinata you set this up?" he said as he looked to her with a confused look all over his face.

"Of course it is your birthday right, so we have no choice but to throw you a party." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, in seventeen years this is my first birthday party ever." he said as he pulled Hinata closer and gave her a hug like none he has given her before.

Hinata didn't know that Naruto has never had a birthday party before, but returned the hug and said "You're welcome. Now we have some partying to do."

"Right lets party." Naruto said really excited that someone has thrown him a birthday party

The party went on and everyone was having a good time. "Alright everyone I think its time for presents." Hinata shouted

"What there are presents as well?" Naruto said really excited

"Of course silly, you can't have a birthday party without presents." Hinata said

"Awesome, this is the second best day of my life so far." Naruto said

"Second, what was the best day of your life?" Sakura asked looking a bit confused

"The best day of my life was when Hinata became my girlfriend." Naruto said giving Hinata a quick kiss.

"I see well here is gift from me and Sasuke." Sakura said as she handed Naruto a small wrapped up box.

Naruto un-wrapped the gift and found out it was gift card to Ichiraku, it gave him five free meals. "Awesome thanks you two." Naruto said

Everyone else handed Naruto there gifts and Naruto opened them up one at a time until the last present that needed to be opened was Hinata's. It was wrapped up like all of the others and it was long but not wide or tall. When Naruto un-wrapped it he found it was a case holding something when he opened it up he found it was a new sword. The hilt was black and orange diamonds running from the golden guard to the tip of the hilt and it came in an orange sheathe with one black spiral running down it. "Awesome, a new sword" Naruto said has he stood up to unsheathe his new sword. The blade was about 3 feet long.

"This sword is so cool; I can tell it is a high quality sword and was made by a master craftsman. It looks very durable plus sharp." Naruto said as he inspected the sword, but when he flipped it over he noticed something was inscribed on the sword "I will protect you forever." Naruto turned to Hinata, "Thank you so much, but I have just one question, how did you get your hands on such a high quality sword not mention pay for it?" he asked as he sheathed his new sword.

"Sasuke helped me out." she answered

"Sasuke helped you." he said a little confused

"That's right, I don't know anything about swords so Sasuke helped me out." Hinata explained

(Flashback)

_Ah man Naruto's birthday is coming up and I don't have a clue on what to get him. I know I could always get him an Ichiraku gift card but I want the gift to last more than two hours. _As Hinata was thinking she bumped into Sasuke and Sakura. "Please forgive me I wasn't paying attention" she said as she bowed her head not even knowing who it was.

"It's ok Hinata you don't need to apologize, we weren't paying attention either." Sakura said

Hinata immediately recognized the voice, "Oops sorry Sakura." Hinata said

"It's fine Hinata nothing big, now Sasuke should we get going?" Sakura said clinging to Sasuke like a leech and they continued on their way

_Sasuke? _Hinata thought to herself, "Oh Sasuke I need your help." Hinata shouted

Sasuke and Sakura both stopped dead in their tracks and turned around to Hinata, "What do you need my help with Hinata?" Sasuke asked

"Well you see Naruto's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get him and I thought you might know."

"Just get him an Ichiraku gift card" Sakura said a little annoyed that Hinata was now interrupting her second date with Sasuke.

"I would but I want the gift to last more than two hours." Hinata said

"You do have a point." Sakura said not knowing what else to get him

"Listen Hinata I am on a date with Sakura right now, I'm not doing anything tomorrow so how about I help you out tomorrow." Sasuke suggested

"That's fine, I don't want to keep you two from your date. Tomorrow it is then, thank you Sasuke." Hinata said as she bowed in gratitude for Sasuke's cooperation.

Sakura gave a sharp look to Sasuke, "Hey I'm just helping her out. It isn't a date, you don't need to get jealous Sakura." Sasuke said trying calm down Sakura before she kills Hinata.

(The Next Day)

The doorbell rang and Hinata answers the door to see Sasuke standing there, "Oh Sasuke glad you could give me a hand." Hinata said

"Sure no problem, now we need to find Naruto a gift for his birthday. By the way are you planning to throw him a party?" Sasuke asked

"Yup, you mind telling the others so they are in on it. It is going to be a surprise party." Hinata asked

"No problem." Sasuke said

"Anyways I still couldn't think of what to get Naruto." Hinata said crossing her arms in frustration

Sasuke looks around and notices Naruto's sword sitting atop the fire place. He went over and picked it up and inspected it.

"Naruto hasn't been taking his sword on any of his missions lately, I wonder why." Hinata told Sasuke.

"Because his sword has reached its limit" Sasuke said looking back at Hinata

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I know my way around swords and I can tell that Naruto did take good care of this one, but it is so worn out that it is unusable." Sasuke explained.

"How can you tell?" she asked very curious as to find out how he knows

"Well for starters there is this tiny crack right here next to the guard, also Naruto's wind chakra has shaved away some of the blade making it less durable, look and see." Sasuke says as he turns the sword sideways and moves it up and down and the sword begins to wave at the motion. "My guess is that Naruto got this sword as a training instrument, to help him learn the ways of the sword. Also this sword is too small for Naruto, he must've gotten it a couple of years ago when he was smaller. However his last fight with Kisame really pushed the sword to the limit and it nearly broke." Sasuke finished explaining.

"I know I can get Naruto a new sword for his birthday." Hinata said

"That would be a good idea but swords can be expensive." Sasuke said

"That's ok I have been saving up my money from my missions so I can get him something nice, also I still have some money from when I was still in the Hyuuga family. So I have more than enough to get Naruto a sword."

"Alright then, I will take you to a guy that makes and sells high quality swords." Sasuke said

"Thank you so much Sasuke, without you I never would've been able to figure out what I want to get Naruto." Hinata said gratefully

"No problem, now let's go get that sword." Sasuke said.

Hinata and Sasuke made their way over to the sword smith. "Hello you too, oh Sasuke how do you like your new sword?" said the sword smith

"It's great however I now have a new order." Sasuke said

"Really, ok then what can I get you?" the sword smith asked as he took out a pen and paper

"I need a katana, with a blade about 3 feet long, but the blade must be able to with stand wind chakra." Sasuke said

"Ok, anything else?" the sword smith asked

"Hinata I will leave all of the little details up to you. You can design the sword however you want it." Sasuke said

"Thank you Sasuke." Hinata said as she turned to the sword smith and described what she wanted.

"Are you sure you want the sword's colors to be orange and black, they don't seem to be the right colors for you?" the sword smith asked a bit confused

"The sword isn't for me, it is for my boyfriend. His birthday is coming up and I wanted to get him something nice." Hinata explained

"Oh well your boyfriend is very lucky." the sword smith said, "Tell you what concerning the nature of the order, the sword is on the house."

"Thank you very much but I can't do that." Hinata said

"What I have never heard anyone turn down a free high quality sword." he said

"You see if you give me the sword for free then it won't feel right when I give it to my boyfriend." Hinata explained

"I see, how about this then, the sword itself is expensive plus adding in my services in of having to craft the sword so how about half price. That leaves you having to pay me fifteen hundred dollars." the sword smith said

"That is fine."Hinata said

"Ok then the sword should be ready in two days. Is there anything you want inscribed on the sword before I start crafting?" he asked

"Yes please inscribe "I will protect you forever" she said

"Ok, I can wait to start crafting, I am going to make this the best sword I have ever made." the sword smith said getting all excited to get to work.

"Thank you for all of your help." Hinata bowed in gratitude she then turned to Sasuke, "Thank you for all of your help to Sasuke, I couldn't have done this without your help." she bowed to Sasuke in gratitude as well.

"No need to thank me, I just pointed you in the right direction." Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head

"It was still appreciated." she said and Hinata and Sasuke walked out the door and the sword smith got to work on the sword.

(End Flashback)

"That is how I managed to get you that sword." Hinata said

"Thank you so much, I will take good care of it." Naruto said as he gave Hinata another hug and the two shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Please comment


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

(A Few Days Later)

It was a cloudy day in the Hidden Leaf Village and something about the air didn't feel right. _I don't like the way this feels, my gut is just screaming that something is about to happen_, Tsunade thought as she stared out the window of her office.

Then a knock on the door brought her back to her senses, "Who is it?" she shouted

"It's Shizune." Shizune answered.

"Come in." Tsunade said

Shizune walked in carrying a stack of papers, "Lady Tsunade these documents need to be reviewed and then you need to sign them if you approve of them." she said.

"Let me see them." Tsunade said extending her hand and took the documents from Shizune and began to look them over.

(Naruto's House)

It was Naruto's day off and he decided to spend his time with Hinata.

"So Hinata what do you want to do today?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, it doesn't look like the weather will hold out." she answered

"I know, but we should try and do something before it decides to rain." Naruto said

"I don't know Naruto, there has been an uneasy feeling in the air. Haven't you noticed it?" Hinata asked getting a little freaked out.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel it. I wonder why." he said.

(In the dense forest outside of the Leaf Village)

"Alright everyone, you got the plan?" asked a mysterious figure. The strange group of people all nodded.

"Ok then let's move, and remember I want him alive." the mysterious man said.

Within moments of the order, the attack on the Hidden Leaf Village began. Explosions began happening all over the village and the citizens started running around in a panic while the ninja of the village are desperately trying to figure out what is going on.

"Hinata did you hear that?" Naruto asked jumping to his feet.

"Yeah it sounded like an explosion." Hinata said starting to get worried.

"Quick use your Byakugan to find out what is going on." Naruto said

"Ok, BYAKUGAN!" Hinata shouted and began looking around an witnessed multiple explosions and people being crushed by falling buildings, "It's horrible." is all she could say.

"What, what is going on?" Naruto asked

"The village is under attack by a group of what looks like to be nine people wearing a cloak with a cloud pattern on it." Hinata said.

"The Akatsuki" Naruto said, "No doubt they have come for me, Hinata is there anyone there that you recognize?"

"Yeah, there is Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." she said.

"Ok, Hinata you go to Grandma Tsunade and tell her who is attacking us, I will go and get Sasuke and go help everyone else fight them." Naruto said grabbing his new sword and put on his headband and coat.

"But Naruto wait, you just said that they are here for you and if you go to them then that would be making their job easier. Please run away. You can't handle nine Akatsuki." Hinata begged as she grabbed his coat.

"I can't do that Hinata." he replied.

"How come?" Hinata asked on the brink of tears.

"Because I am a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and it is my duty to protect it, regardless if I'm their target." Naruto said pulling Hinata's off of his coat and pulled her in for quick kiss before he went out to join the battle.

Hinata fell to her knees and said, "Please Naruto come back to me, stay safe." She then got up and made her way to report to Tsunade.

Naruto in the mean time is carrying one of his clones as it gathers Nature energy so he can enter Sage Mode to locate Sasuke faster. Once the clone had finished gathering Sage Chakra Naruto undid the jutsu and entered Sage Mode. _Where are you Sasuke, ah ha there you are. Good you're close too. Huh, seven of the Chakra's that are attacking the village have all split up, however Itachi and Kisame are both still together._ Naruto thought to himself. As he continued to make his way towards Sasuke he felt a rain drop. "Oh that's just perfect, it's beginning to rain." he said to himself. He eventually caught up to Sasuke and shouted, "Hey Sasuke, wait up."

"Huh, oh it's you Naruto, do you know what is going on?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, apparently nine Akatsuki are here looking for me, two of them happen to be Kisame and your brother." Naruto explained.

"Really where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked getting anxious.

"He is still with Kisame, follow me I will take you to them." Naruto said.

While Naruto and Sasuke rushed off to face Kisame and Itachi, Hinata had made it to the Hokage building. "Reporting in Lady Tsunade." she said as she sat on one knee.

"Ah, Hinata what is it you have to report?" Tsunade asked

"The village is under attack by nine Akatsuki members, and we have reason to believe that their target is Naruto." Hinata said.

"What nine members!" Tsunade shouted slamming her hands on her desk completely destroying it.

"Yes, and two of them happen to be Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Hinata said

"I see did you happen to remember what any of the others looked like?" Tsunade asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"Yes, one of them was a woman with what looked like to be a paper flower in her hair, and for some strange reason the other six all had the same chakra signal and all had piercings all over their faces. However unfortunately I don't know what their abilities are." she finished.

"That is fine, you have done well. I do have one more question, where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata gulped and said reluctantly, "On his way to the battlefield with Sasuke."

"That crazy idiot, he ought to know that he can't handle nine Akatsuki with just Sasuke as back up. Why didn't you stop him?" Tsunade asked furiously

"I tried to, however he said that since he is a ninja of this village it was his duty to protect it, even if the enemies target was him." Hinata said.

"Very well, Hinata I want you to stay here and be my eyes." Tsunade said and turned to another ninja in the room, "Summon Shikimaru!"

(Back to the Battlefield)

"Naruto, are we getting close?" Sasuke asked impatiently

"Yeah, just a few more buildings and we should be there." Naruto said. Both Naruto and Sasuke picked up the pace a bit but then Itachi and Kisame attacked them simultaneously. Naruto and Sasuke didn't have time to think and thanks to their reflexes they both pulled out their sword and blocked the attack.

"Heh, you'll have to do better than that." Naruto said

"Ha, getting a little cocky because of one lucky block." Kisame said.

"Look who's talking, I kicked your ass last time we met." Naruto shot back.

"Last time I let my guard down and you got the jump on me, this time you won't be so lucky." Kisame said.

"Ha, whatever you say, lets settle this." Naruto said as he charged Kisame.

Kisame put his sword back and made a few hand signs, "Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu." he shouted and a giant shark made of water appeared out of nowhere. Naruto dodged it and made a few shadow clones in order to confuse Kisame. Their rematch was just getting started.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out to you guys. I had serious writers block for this story and decided to work on another one. Please forgive me and I will do my best make steady updates.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means conversation with the Kyuubi**

* * *

Naruto and his two shadow clones continued their charge towards Kisame. Kisame took out his sword and easily dealt with the two clones that were ahead of Naruto. "Wind Style: Emerald Whirlwind" shouted Naruto and a crescent shaped wind came right at Kisame. Kisame jumped out of the way and Naruto and Kisame continued to cross blades.

"Hmph, he is holding is own against Kisame better than I thought he would." Itachi said and whipped out a kunai and blocked Sasuke's attack. "Don't think that I drop my guard as easily as Kisame does." Itachi said turning to face Sasuke and activating his Sharingan at the same time. Itachi looked at Sasuke and noticed he had activated his Sharingan and was itching for a fight.

"Good, I was hoping that killing you wouldn't be that easy." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"I hope for your sake that you have improved since the last time we fought." Itachi said

"You'll just have to find out." Sasuke said and both him and Itachi jumped back and started throwing shuriken at each other.

(Tsunade's Office)

"Reporting in Lady Tsunade" Shikimaru said.

"Ah good Shikimaru, as you can see the village is under siege and I need your help to try and decide the best course of action to repel our attackers." Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am, please fill me in on the current situation and I will take from there." Shikimaru said.

"Well the enemy is nine Akatsuki and two of them are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Most likely their target is Naruto. Both Naruto and Sasuke have engaged Itachi and Kisame. The rest of them split up all across the village to expand their search. Casualties are already high and more keep coming. Sakura is down at the hospital taking care of the wounded. Hinata here is keeping track of the enemies' movements with the help of her Byakugan." Shizune said

"Ok, Hinata how are Naruto and Sasuke doing against Itachi and Kisame?" Shikimaru asked.

"They both seem to be holding their own." Hinata said hoping Naruto will be alright.

"Ok, that's good let me know if they begin to lose ground and we will send reinforcements to help. In the mean time keep an eye out for the other seven and note anything regarding their abilities." Shikimaru said.

"Ok." Hinata said.

"Have they revealed any of their abilities?" he asked

"Only a few, the woman of the group seems to use paper as her weapon, she can manipulate and fold the paper like origami and use it to attack. Her body also seems to be made up of paper. I have noticed something about the other six though that kinda disturbs me." Hinata said

"What is it Hinata?" Tsunade said.

"Well for starters they all seem to be using one ability, and their eyes are different. They all have a ripple pattern and when there are more than one together, it seems that a blind sight attack won't work." Hinata said.

"What a ripple patter, Hinata what color were their eyes?" Tsunade asked

"I'm sorry, I can't tell. When using the Byakugan everything we see is in black and white. The only other thing that we see in color is chakra." Hinata said, "Why do you know something Lady Tsunade?"

"If I am correct those men could possess the Rinnegan, but how is it possible for six people to possess it?" Tsunade said in disbelief.

"What is the Rinnegan?" Shikimaru asked.

"It is a powerful ocular jutsu that was said to have belonged to the Sage of Six Paths." Shizune answered.

"Put an order out, if someone manages to kill one of them to bring the corpse back to us immediately!" Tsunade shouted

"Yes ma'am." Shizune said and rushed out of the office.

"Hinata, I want you to keep and especially close eye on those six." Tsunade said, "Tell us every little thing they do."

"Yes ma'am." Hinata said and continued to observe the battle.

(Back to Naruto)

"Wind Style: Emerald Whirlwind!" Naruto shouted and swung his sword. Kisame jumped out of the way and charged Naruto. He swung his sword at Naruto but Naruto blocked it. They then just stood there with blades crossed glaring at each other.

"Heh, not bad at all kid, if you were part of the Hidden Mist I could see you as a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Why thank you." Naruto said with a grin on his face, "But you ain't seen nothing yet. Wind Style: Emerald Whirlwind!" Naruto shouted and launched it at point blank range. Kisame jumped back and avoided most of if it, but being so close from when Naruto launched the attack was unable to completely dodge it. Fortunately for Kisame his arm that he doesn't use to hold his sword was hit.

"I'm impressed, using that attack at point blank range was a good idea. However you still need to do better in order to defeat me." Kisame said.

Naruto was beginning to get tired, after firing off so many Emerald Whirlwinds he could feel that each one was taking its toll. _Darn this guy just won't take a direct hit and I'm beginning to run out of Sage Chakra. I can't risk using my Rasen Shuriken and him dodging it. Wait I got an idea._ Naruto then gave a quick smirk and reached in to his weapons pouch and grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground.

_What's he up too, whatever it is I had better keep my distance_, Kisame thought to himself. He waited for a second and saw Naruto come charging at him. Naruto then jumped into the air and tried a vertical slice. However Kisame blocked that with ease, _something isn't right here. Why would he throw a smoke bomb just to come at me head on? UNLESS_, Kisame's eyes widened.

"Heh, looks like you figured it out." Naruto said and Kisame looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that another Naruto was coming up from behind ready to put his sword through Kisame's chest.

"Heh, what are you gonna do now?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph, just watch and learn." Kisame said and he forced back the Naruto that he was facing in cut him down just to find out that he was a Shadow Clone. Kisame immediately turned around and blocked the Naruto that coming at him from behind.

"Good move, but not good enough I'm afraid." Kisame said.

Unaware to him the smoke cloud behind him disappeared and there the real Naruto was standing holding his ultimate jutsu. "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken" he shouted and Naruto threw the jutsu.

"He he I win." said the Naruto that was still crossing blades with Kisame.

"What makes you think that?" Kisame asked.

"Simple, your back was turned." said the shadow clone. Kisame then looked behind him out of the corner of his eye and saw the attack that messed him last time.

"OH SHIT!" Kisame screamed before he was hit dead on with the attack. It caused a massive explosion and all of the battles in the Leaf Village came to a quick stop to see where the blast came from.

* * *

So what did you guys think. Please don't forget to comment and I hope you enjoyed it.


	23. I'm Stuck Please Help

Hello everyone who follows this story, I am deeply sorry that I have not managed to keep my promise to get a new chapter up after my finals. Truth be told I have been busy with family related stuff and a part time job, I am still going to finish the story but I now ask for your help. You see I have also been reading other fanfictions to try and get some ideas, but none have been of any help so I need some help to do this chapter. My plan for this chapter was to have Sasuke and Itachi fight. The fight of course will be taking place at the same time as Naruto's and Kisame's fight. I'm also planning on Sasuke losing the fight. Please I need some help on how to balance the amount of Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu usage. If anyone has any ideas please PM me. Once again I'm sorry I haven't updated when I promised I would I am just stuck. Thank you all.


End file.
